Jasper succeeds
by hater of reality
Summary: What would happen if Jasper succeed in getting to Bella when she cut her finger at her birthday party? Set at the start of New Moon. What happens when Victoria comes for revenge? But this time Bella is a vampire. R
1. Intro

**We all know I don't own twilight, though I have used some sentences straight from the book (New Moon in this case). Anything not written by me is in **_italics._** Enjoy.**

Intro:

BPOV:

_I took the little package, rolling my eyes at Edward while I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape._

"_Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut._

_It all happened very quickly then_

"_No!" Edward roared._

_He threw himself at me._ Everything moved to fast for my mind to process. I thought Edward had collided with me, _flinging me back across the table. _I felt pain from hands as glass cut into my skin. This was out ruled by sharp pain at my neck. I looked up to see Edward and Emmett struggling to hold Jasper back, _his wild, empty eyes focused only on me. _


	2. Changing

I don' own twilight.

The pain in my neck was increasing. As pain shot through my neck I couldn't help but scream out in pain.

I don't know how he got away but Edward was at my side before I had the chance to finish screaming.

"Bella... What's wrong?" He tried to controlled his voice but I could hear the panic.

"Bella can you hear me." It was Carlisle, but when I tried to answer it came out as another scream of pain. I squeezed my eyes shut. More pain shot through my neck. I grabbed at the pain, holding my hand to my neck.

I didn't know where this pain had come from. Didn't I crash into glass or something. My thoughts were lost in the pain as my neck started to burn.

My eyes flew open with realisation. Jasper had gotten me. This was the same pain as what James had caused, except I was more conscious for this.

Edward looked into my eyes. I saw the worry in his eyes as well as my worried eyes reflected in his.

"Bella, what is it?" I shut my eyes again. I couldn't let him feel my pain. Though this torture wasn't going to have this. Fire burned through my veins down my shoulders.

Edward's hand came to my neck to cover mine, still sitting over Jasper's bit mark.

"Bella let me see what's wrong."If Carlisle was talking, I couldn't hear him. All I could hear was Edward, for now.

I screamed as the fire burned closer to my heart. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? I didn't want Edward to feel my pain.

Edward's hand pulled gently at mine. I wasn't going to show him. Not if I could help. Unfortunately I couldn't help. He was too strong for me. For now. I smiled on the inside.

That to was immediately lost in the pain.

Edward finally got my hand away from my neck. I heard a low growl. No! I didn't want him to sad or angry or whatever was going through his head right now.

I opened my eyes trying to find him. He was standing above me saying something to Carlisle too fast for me to hear. He turned to walk away. I let out a little whine. He was at my side in a second. Probably not even.

"Don't leave." I was struggling to speak and my voice came out hoarse, but I knew he could hear me.

"I won't" he whispered back. Be bent his head to me and put his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry Bella. It's all my fault."

"Don't..." was all I could manage. He wouldn't blame himself for this. It was Jaspers fault after all, even if I would thank him later.

I screamed. Louder this time. The fire had reached my heart and now it was spreading in all directions. How could someone take so much pain?

I felt Edward pick me up. I hid into his cold arms as if the temperature could take the fire away. I think I was put on a bed. I couldn't tell. The pain was overcrowding my brain. Only Edward had a small part in it.

I realised my eyes were closed again, so I tried to open them. I couldn't find his face to start with. I started to panic, but that made my blood move faster to keep up with my shortened breaths. And as my blood ran faster so did the fire.

I screamed out in pain. I tried to hold my screams back, I truly did, for Edward's sake, but I couldn't. Edward rolled me over to face him. That's when I realised that his arms where around me and he was lying parallel to me, yet behind me.

I hid me face on his shoulder and stifled another scream. Even though I wanted to see, I couldn't let him see me. It would hurt him too much to have him think that this was his fault.

I could hear a noise. I didn't know where it came from. I tried to single it out, to hear it above my blood pounding in my ears. The sound can to me slowly. The more I concentrated on it the easier it became to ignore the pain. It was still there, but with something else in the front of my mind, it was easier to suppress my screams.

Then the noise finally broke through. It was my lullaby. It was Edward humming my lullaby. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I listened to it and Edward never stopped. Every time he reached the end, he would just start again, without dropping a beat.

The pain sometimes still got the better of me and I had to scream out. It just seemed to be getting worse. My screams grew more frequent, though I was proud of myself for keeping so much in.

I think it was day two when my beautiful lullaby was interrupted.

"What do you want Jasper?" Edward sounded mad, yet I could tell he was tired. When was the last time he hunted. I tried to think but it hurt. With my lullaby gone, the pain was seeping its way back to the front of my mind.

I whined in protest. Edward was getting good at this not needing to read my mine to know what I wanted. My lullaby started up again.

Somewhere is the distance of my subconscious I heard a door open. My lullaby stopped for a second time.

"Jasper I don't want to see you right now. Please leave. We can talk later."

"Please Edward. Let me try to help. It's the least I can do. I can feel Bella's pain, let me try to take it away?" I could Jasper pleading, but the fire saw its chance a burst through. I screamed out.

"Fine." Then my lullaby started again. It took a little while to find the noise clearly again but it was easier this time. I wasn't the only one pushing the fire back. Jasper did help, even if it was only a little bit.

Day three finally came, and so did the pain. How could it possibly get worse? Maybe it knew it was fighting a losing battle.

I screamed more often now. My lullaby only pulled through for five minutes max. Jasper was trying harder as well. He was trying to control my emotion so much that I was closer to him than I had ever been. To anyone. I was sad because it wasn't Edward, but I would find a way to get closer to him and for now it couldn't be helped. I was grateful to have Jasper around. I couldn't imagine the pain that the others must have gone through.

The pain finally seemed to disappear with the most amount of pain possible. As if it was putting up a fight. As the fire moved back towards my heart, it left a burning trail of small bombs. Though after the bomb had been cleared of one area it never came back. It just moved on to the next step. Slowly towards my heart.

I could feel Jasper making me sense as it got easier for me. Edward was still humming my lullaby, which was clearer than it had ever been. I could hear every note change, every part of it perfection.

Finally the bombs grew closer to my heart. This was going to be painful, I could feel it. It was easier for Jasper to reassure me.

So what if this hurt badly. It wasn't the end, it was the beginning. I would get to be with Edward. As I thought of Edward I pick up on his smell. It was so beautiful. It had a chocolate sent. It suited him. I could hear his breathing too. I tried to pace mine with his. But he was going to slow. I still needed air. My head was still tucked into his shoulder. I hadn't moved since day one. It was strangely just as comfortable as it had been on that day to.

That reminded me of the pain that was to come. Too late, it was here. I gasped in and held my breath as the last bomb went off. This one did damage. My heart stopped. I hadn't realised until now but that sound had been soothing in the last few hours. I heard Jasper walk out the room and now it was now dead quite. I wasn't the only one to have stopped breathing. I couldn't hear anything. A bird flew past the window and was surprise to be able to hear it wing beats.

That's when I panicked. I couldn't hear Edwards breathing. I could smell him but he told me that smells linger. Could he have left? My mind told me that I still had my head tucked into his shoulder, but my body told me that wasn't possible. Wherever my head was it was warm, not cold like Edward. Had he walked out just then and Jasper had gone awhile ago.

I opened my eyes to try and find out where I was. All I could see was a pattern. A pattern of Edward's shirt or of a pillow? I had to know. So I lifted my head.


	3. Edward

I don't own twilight.

Edward was staring down at me, waiting. I looked at his face. If I thought it was beautiful before, I was mistaken. Now I could see the true perfection of his face. He was more beautiful than ever. I was still holding my breath and so was he. When I saw him I drew in a breath.

The air whistled through my lungs. It shocked me further.

I heard a low rumble come from somewhere. I know it wasn't Edward, I knew his growl even if I could hear it differently, it wouldn't be that different.

But this rumble was the last straw. I went into defence mood. I don't know how, I just did. I flipped off the bed and flew to the wall with my back against it. A wall can't attack my back now can it. I was crouched, ready to attack.

I quickly took in the room around me. I was in Edwards room. Edward was still lying on the bed where I left him. There was no one else in the room. Where had that sound come from?

Arhh. This was so confusing. Then the noise came again. It was louder this time and my chest virbrated.

Ohh. The noise was me.

Edward was watching my every movement. I straightened out of my stance.

Edward stood up from the bed and took one very slow step towards me. He wasn't worthy to be a Greek god, he was too beautiful.

He took another careful step to me. He was moving to slow for my liking. I needed him now.

I flew across the room into his arms and planted my lips on his.

He was shocked and frozen at first, than he kissed me back. This kiss was nothing like we'd shared before. It was harder more passionate. No longer controlled.

We were interrupted by the door bell. I stopped kissing Edward and lent back in his arms smiling up at him.

Instinctively I drew in a deep breath. That's when the new smell hit me. Whoever was at the front door was food. It smelled so mouth watering. Yet I'm guessing that wasn't water in my mouth. I was the predator, whoever the weak, tasty human was at the door, was my prey. There was nothing more to it. Nothing needed to be thought about. I had to have blood. Something to sink my teeth into and drink until I was content.

A fire burned my throat and instincts told me to go after whatever was downstairs.

I turned to run out the doors and the short distance to the food. So close, yet something was holding me back. As soon as I had turned Edward had locked his arms around me. I struggled to get out of his arms. I could tell I was stronger. I could feel that I was winning. Then I was loose and racing towards the door and the sweet smell of blood.


	4. Food

I don't own twilight.

I had just reached the door of Edward's bedroom when I collided with someone bigger than me. Bigger, but not stronger. The big someone or something grabbed me around my shoulders. I tried to duck out of the massive arms holding me back, when a second pair of arms grabbed me from the back wrapping around my arms. This was getting harder, but the need for the blood downstairs was stronger than what held me. I struggled harder.

Than a third pair of arms cover around side and over my wrists. I was taking deep breaths and with every breath the sent got stronger, the fiery need in my throat grew, as well as a growl in my chest. Still I struggled on. My need would help me win this battle.

Someone was calling my name, but I couldn't hear them. I wouldn't until I was content. Then the buzzing noise in my ear kissed me.

My shock stopped me for a millisecond. Though that was enough for the three guys holding me. In that millisecond I was thrown to the floor. I cried out. Not in pain but in frustration.

My screamed was silenced with Edwards lips though.

When he pulled back, I watched Edwards lips move.

At first I didn't hear what he said, but when he went to speak again, I focused on his words.

"Please, Bella, hold your breath. Please, Bella." He was pleading to me. Why? Think. What was I doing? Oh My God, what was I doing?

I stopped struggling and the guys relaxed around me.

I was going to kill someone. How could I even think that? No, this wasn't me.

I broke down in dry sobs. How could I?

I felt two of the three guys let go of me and walk to the door. They weren't going anywhere any time soon. No with a human in the house. Not with food in the house. Oh, how could I? What sort of monster had I become?

Edward stayed with me. I cried dry sobs into his chest. He sat on the floor pulling me into his lap and started rocking me back and forth. I heard him talking to me, but my mind wouldn't form words. All I could think about was the monster I had become.

Edward seemed to notice that words weren't working, so he tried the next best thing. He started my lullaby again. This I noticed. I didn't stop dry sobbing but I was calming down. I slowly stopped my sobs. Then I looked up at him.

He stopped humming my lullaby. His face looked sad. Yet there was love there. Love for me? That wasn't possible, after what I had just done. Could he?

He lowered his face to mine.

"I'm sorry Bella..." I closed the distance between our lips before he could say any more.

When we finally broke apart, I looked down in shame.

"How can you still love me?" I had to know. I couldn't last not knowing if his love was still real or not.

"Bella, I could ask you the same question. I promised that you wouldn't get hurt, but that didn't go well."

"But I am a monster. You where just my guardian angel that misread the day. I nearly killed someone I don't even know."

"And? Bella that's natural. I didn't and still don't understand how you could still love me after what I told you about my... rebellious time."

"Still..." He silenced me with another kiss.

"Come on. I'll let you go wild." I looked at him confused and questioning. How could he let me loose? He just saw what would happen if I was 'loose'. Who would do that intentionally?

My face must have shown my shock that he would even think that, so he corrected himself.

"Well we've got to keep our human hunger at bay somehow, don't we? Would you like to go hunting Bella? Animal hunting?" Oh, now I got it. Gee for a vampire I was awfully slow.

Edward stood up, pulling me with him.

"Didn't you say you always want to see me hunt?" He asked with cheeky grin on his face. "Come on Bella. Time to go hunting."

Now I was scared. My throat still burned from the thought of the human smell. As I thought about it, the memory of the smell grew in my mind. It grew until it over powered me again.

I turned to try my hunt again, but the door was blocked still by Jasper and Emmett. I ran head on at them. I needed that human.


	5. Letting loose

I don't own twilight. Why oh whydoes Aus have to see the movie later. I'm dieing here.

BTW: sorry for being so late to update. My internet was down for a week and then I went on hoilday for a week. Though during that time I still wrote so I'll give you like 3 chapters.

Enjoy.

P.S. If you want these chapters quick then I have no time to re read my work. Sorry, might do it later if i have enough complaints though.

Jasper and Emmett ran back at me. They grabbed me and I growled at them.

When they grabbed me they didn't stop moving. Than I was flying.

It took me a second to realise I wasn't flying but failing. I turned to see the ground creeping up to meet me. Shouldn't it be coming quicker than that?

No time to think about that now. I moved my body so that I would fall on my feet and not my head. Surprisingly I did that with plenty of time to spare.

When I landed I bent my knees to take the impact. That should have hurt. I fell from two stories up. Or was it three?

Edward landed next to me and I looked up to see where we had both come from.

Three windows above us Jasper and Emmett had their heads sitting out of the window, looking at us.

"What the hell?" I yelled up at them. Then it dawned on me for the second time today. "Oh God."

"Bella, animals will stop that from happening again. Come on I don't want you to keep hating yourself." At that he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a run, into the forest.

Running was the most accelerating thing I'd ever done before. This was much better than riding on Edward while he ran. I let go of his hand and laughed out in delight as I ran faster. The trees wised past me, yet I could still see every leaf.

"Bella." What? Why was he calling me? Then I slowly took in my surroundings. We had reached the mountains. Oh, he wanted he to stop running.

I stopped and turned to meet him. "Have we gone too far?"

"Nearly. Can't you smell it?" That's when I took in a deep breath. I could smell something. I think it was fur. Erugh. Whatever it was didn't smell that nice. Yet my throat screamed in protest. It seemed to think otherwise.

"Can I go after _that?_" I struggled to keep myself sane. I didn't want to go after another human... No, stop thinking about that. I had to control my thoughts before instinct took over again.

Edward just nodded and my throat took over. I was only half aware as I stalked whatever made such a mouth watering smell. I still wasn't that that was water though.

The smell wasn't that bad, but my mind was repulsed by what I saw I was hunting. A beautiful white snow leopard was lying under the shade of a tree. It camouflaged so well into the snow, but my shape eyes could pick up its sleeping form from a mile away.

Though my mind refused, it was no longer in charge. The vampire in me was and it wouldn't stop until my thirst was quenched.

I leapt and the unsuspecting creature in front of me. It turned to face my snarl at the last second, but was to slow to move out of my way.

I pushed it to the ground and was on top of the big cat before it had the chance to think. When it did, it started to claw at my rock hard skin. I barely felt it struggle against me. It took no time at all for me to get its throat in my mouth.

I bit in hard and blood pooled out into my mouth. My throat screamed out in pleasure. It wasn't a painful scream, it was a content, relaxing scream. It had finally got what it had been yelling for since I had heard the door open back home.

When I was finished I looked up to find Edward. He was smiling at me. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand. "What?"

"Your amazing, you know that?" He ran towards me and scooped me up in his arms. He was so warm. I kissed him and he kissed me back.

When he finally broke away from me, he looked down at me. "Your still hungry, aren't you?" He was right. The fire in my throat had calmed down, but it was still annoying me. Then it dawned on me. Again.

"Please tell me you can't read my mind?" I groaned.

He laughed. "No. I just have a good memory. I know one isn't filling. Especially the first time." I let out the breath that I had been holding in.

"There are some deer over to your right, near the river. Can you hear them?" I closed my eyes and listened. I could hear a lapping sound. I snapped my eyes open. He was smiling at me. Then he grabbed my hand and led the way.

When we got closer he let go of my hand and crouched into hunt mood as we stalked the deer.

I copied him and we both lunged at the deer.

After our fun and we were both finally full, we made our way back towards the Cullen house. Our house.

We walked in through the door and Edward let out a low growl. If I had been human I wouldn't have heard it.

I looked at him questioningly. "What?"

He just shook his head at me.

"Edward?" I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Later." Oh no you don't.

I dropped his hand and glared at him. Then I turned to walk out of the room.

"Bella, please." But it was too late.


	6. Thankyou

I don't own twilight. Just my best friends love.

No. I don't really own that either. 

Enjoy.

I started to make my way up to mine bedroom that I was sharing with Edward. I got to the first landing before realising that if I went in there he would find me quicker than I wanted.

Maybe Alice will hide me.

Big shock but this was the first time that I wished Alice could take me shopping. Probably the first and last time I'll ever think such a drastic thing, but I'd do anything right now to get away.

I hadn't even come close to Alice's room when I heard a voice coming from it.

"Alice, I don't know what to do. Edward's ignoring my and every time he sees me he feels with hate. I'm not sure if I can handle it anymore."

"Jasper, if you need to leave, I'll come with you. We could go away from her. On holiday or something. Comeback when Bella is use to this life and Edward has forgiven you." This couldn't be happening.

I ran the short distance to their bedroom and barged in. I would have knocked but the door was already ajar.

When I got into Alice's room I stopped. They were both looking at me.

Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap on the bed.

"Please don't leave." I blurted out. "I wouldn't handle it if you left because of me."

"Bella, it's not your fault. It's mine. I bit you and if leaving for a little while is what you need then I'm going." Why did everyone around here feel like blaming themselves for something I want? Even if it was sort of Jasper's fault, no one was going anywhere if I could help it.

It's not what I need or want. Please don't go. I need... my family... right now." I hang my head.

Alice got up and came over to comfort me, but she was lost for words and didn't know what to say. She just gave me a hug.

I looked over her shoulder at Jasper. Right now I felt like I'd borrowed Jasper's power, because I could feel the guilt, shame and loneliness coming off of him.

"Jasper, I... just want to.... umm... well.... Jazz thanks."

"What?" He looked up at me, shocked.

"Thank you." Alice pulled back from me to look at me. He was grinning at me. She let me go and I walked over to Jasper and sat on the bed facing him. Alice came back over and took her spot on his lap again.

"This is going to sound weird, but thank you for bitting me. For doing what Edward wouldn't. Thank you for making me family." He just nodded at me, still shocked. "So if you don't mind could you please stop blaming yourself."

"Umm, ok." He looked at Alice who was just smiling sweetly. Then she looked at me.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"Yeah. We're not going anywhere. Why'd you come up here alone any way?"

"I got mad at Edward. He's hiding something from me. In a bad way."

"Well he's in your room looking for you, and if you don't stop him he's going to Charlie's."

"Well, he can go for all I care." I was still mad at him.

"Bella, you've got to go and stop him. Charlie can't see him right now. For the sake of both of you."

"Wait. What happened to Charlie? What did you guys tell him?" I can't believe I had forgotten about Charlie.

"Maybe you should talk to Edward about that."

"Aliceeee. Do I have to? How about I wrestle you for it.?"

"Noooo way. You know your stronger now. Go ask Emmett for a wrestle."

"Fine, maybe I will."

"Bella please talk to Edward." I grumbled at her and it came out as a sort of growl.

"Fine." I jumped off the bed and stalked out of the room.

I walked up the second flight of stairs to our room.

Edward must have heard me coming, because he ran out the bedroom door to me.

"Bella I'm so sorry. Where did you go? I couldn't find you in anyone's head."

"Well if they kept you out for a reason then I'm sure not telling you." I was still mad. "Why are you keeping stuff from me?"

"I'm sorry Bella, it's just Jasper's..."

I cut him off. "Would you leave Jasper alone already. No point in crying over spilt milk. We can't go back. Stop blaming him, you're putting him down."

"So that's where you were." Damn it.

We walked into his... our room and sat down on the bed.

"So? I'm not saying anymore until you tell me what happened before."

"Bella don't you think your over reacting?" No.

Actually, I was. What had gotten into me?

"Urrgh. Why is this so confusing? I am overacting, aren't I? What's wrong with me?"

"Bella, please calm down. It's part of being a new born. The excess blood in your system is like being high. You'll get over the wild emotions within a week."

"Great. Though that still doesn't explain why you're hiding stuff from me."

"I tried to tell you before. I was mad at Jasper. I got mad at his thoughts and growled. That was all."

"You really can't let people think around you, can you?"

He looked at me sheepishly. "Not really. You know I can't help it."

"You're hiding one more thing though. What happened to Charlie?" He looked away from me. He didn't want to answer that question, but he wasn't going to deny me an answer right now. Not with my mood swings and what had just happened.


	7. Charlie

I don't own twilight, and I have nothing better to say so enjoy.

"You crashed your car on the way to our house. Slid on the oil stricken road, brought out by the resent rain. Our house was close by, so Carlisle took you here. He would have taken you to hospital, except you're too unstable. You're still alive but close to death as far as Charlie is concerned. However you turned out was going to determine what we tell Charlie. So far it looks like you're going to have to fake your death."

Death. When I thought I leaving Charlie to become a vampire I had thought I could blame school. My death would hurt him, bad. Renee to.

"Isn't there another way?"

"Not unless you can hold yourself around humans in the next... hmm... couple of days. I don't think we can hold Charlie back much longer. We should talk to Carlisle." He stood up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Coming."

I liked the idea of running before and my excitement got the better of me. I flew to the door. Nothing blurred past anymore.

I stopped right in front of Edward. He was smiling at me.

"You're amazing, you know that." I just smiled back at him.

He grabbed my hand and we flew down the stairs.

On our way past Alice's room I heard her call out. "What's the rush?"

Edward had time to call back, "Bella likes to run."

I just made out, "Who doesn't."

They must have been speed talking otherwise they wouldn't have had time.

Edward was still laughing at Alice when we reached Carlisle's study door.

"Come in." He must have heard us.

Edward opened the door. Carlisle looked up from a pile of papers.

"Hello Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Alright considering."

"Bella you shouldn't worry too much about what happened earlier. It's normal. Except no one else has three other vampires willing to hold them back.

I shivered at the thought of Jasper, Emmett and Edward not being there.

"Who was it? Who can to the door?"

"Bella that doesn't matter."

"Please tell me." I looked at Edward, who was staring at Carlisle. They must be having a silent conversation. It was so frustrating being left out of the conversation, I wish they would just tell me.

Carlisle opened his mouth. "It's was just someone advertising for Avon."

Edward's eyes widened and both of their eyes snapped to mine.

"What did I do?"

Edward answered this time. "Carlisle was thinking that it would be better if I told you, then mid thought he suddenly changed his mind and told you before I could answer or even stop him. It was such a quick change."

"That's not all Bella." Carlisle continued. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't my thought. What were you thinking Bella?"

"I was thinking that it was frustrating being left out of your silent conversations and I wished you would just tell me."

Carlisle eyes widened this time. He looked at Edward.

This was getting really annoying. Why couldn't they just say it all out loud?

"I think she can manipulate minds." He was speaking to Edward yet was saying it out loud.

Did I do that?

They looked at me again.

Yep.

"Oops."

"Well, there's even more reason not to keep secrets from each other. Bella will just make us blab anyway. We'll work on that later, but first, why isn't that you two came here in the first place?"

"We're wondering what to do with Charlie."

"I'm sorry to say, but after yesterday, I would say faking your death looks to be the best way to go." Though his face didn't look sincere, just thought full.

Wait. "You do sound too sure?"

Carlisle looked at me. "Death is the easiest way, it's just that how are we going to fake it. Charlie and Renee are going to want to see your body one last time. I don't think that you'll be able to lie still with humans so close.

We also have the moving problem. How are we going to work around Charlie with that?"

I was confused. "Why are we moving?"


	8. Power

I don't own twilight.

I can't be bothered rereading my work, yet, so I'm looking for a beta.

"Remember Jacob Black?" Just. "We had an agreement with his ancestors that we wouldn't ever bite a human. We kind of broke that treaty with you, so we have to leave before they find out."

This was getting hard. We had to move and fix the problem with Charlie which would follow with Renee.

Then I got an idea.

"What if you move me to a better hospital? I get worse and need to be moved. Forks isn't that great after all. I die on the way over in a freak accident, burnt beyond recognition."

Carlisle looked thoughtful. "That might just work. We can get rid of your truck that way to."

"Not you to."

They both looked at me and laughed.

"Bella, I've got to agree with everyone else. You'll prefer a fast car."

"Whatever."

"Well that's settled then. You guys right to tell everyone."

"Only if Edward speaks to Jasper."

"Bella..." I wish he would just speak to Jasper.

"Carlisle, we've got to get her to control this power of hers, 'cause I'm going to talk to Jasper."

Carlisle laughed.

We walked out of the door.

"You know that leaves you to talk to Rose."

"I've got to face her some time."

He just growled at me. I laughed. We got outside Alice and Jasper's room.

Alice walked out. She saw me and a giant grin lit her face.

"We'll he's all yours Edward. I haven't told him yet. I'm taking Bella."

He grumbled yet walked in. Alice grabbed my hand and we headed down the stairs.

"Love the power sis. Rose won't be that bad. She's getting over it now that she doesn't have a choice. She'll be fine. She's with Emmett watching t.v." Oh and can you tell her..."

"Noooooooooooo. ALICE, please not shopping."

"Bella you don't have a choice, you don't have any clothes."

I groaned.

"But I can't be around humans. Alice please don't push me."

"Bella, I've seen the future. We're going to a private shop. Only the store clerk will be there who Rose and I can keep you away from. You'll be fine Bella. It'll be good for you." She then left me at the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm guessing that means shopping?" This was the first time that I had seen Rosalie since my change.

She looked even more beautiful than usual. I could see every perfection in her. So this is what I was really competing with.

"Yeah, that and were moving soon."

"WOOOO!" Emmett was a bit over excited. I wondered why.

Rose narrowed her eyes at me, then turned to face Emmett.

"How is that good news?" So that's why he did it. To try to get Rose to see the good side of it.

"Oh come on Rose, give her a break. Don't blame her for the move. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

That's when Rosalie shocked me. She came over to me and gave me a big hug.

She looked at Emmett while still hugging me. I was in shock.

"Oh I don't blame her, but I still hate moving, so I'll thank you for trying to get me excited over it."

She looked back at me and whispered, "Welcome to the family Bella."

She finally released me. I stood there more shocked than ever.

"So, shopping Bella?" She brought me back to Earth.

I groaned. "Any way of getting out of it? Please Emmett. Help."

"Don't look at me."

"He won't help Bella, unless he want to get hurt."

"That's ok, I have a better idea."

"Bella don't you dare." Alice had come back in the room, obliviously seeing my plan to change Rosalie's mind on shopping.

"Darn."

Rose looked confused. "Don't what, Alice?"

"We'll tell you in the car. Come on. Bella, it's now or later. I will find a way around it." I wasn't about to bet against Alice so I dropped the subject.

"Fine." I grumbled and got made my way to the car.

Once we got in the car, Rosalie started with the questions.

"Alice, why are we shopping with Bella after what happened earlier?"

"Rose, I've seen the future. Bella will be fine, it'll help her and then we can go back to school at the end of Bella's year. Anyway were only going to Daniella's shop, there won't be anyone there."

My turn to ask the question. "Year of what?"

Rose answered my question. "The newborn year. It takes about a year for excess energy to wear off. It also gets easier to control yourself after the year to. If we keep you off humans for the whole year it'll be even easier. Carlisle thinks we can go back to school if we can keep you away from humans for the year."

"So how many newborns keep off humans for the year."

"Only Carlisle as far as we know. If you had gotten to that person on the first morning, it would be harder for you to resist and we would have been set back about ten years." Alice told me.

Rose continued with the other questions.

"Alright. So what were you going to tell me in the car?"

Alice squealed. "Bella's power is mind control."

"Not really, Carlisle said something about putting thoughts in people's head. That doesn't mean that the person has to act upon it."

"If you haven't notice Bella they don't really have a choice." Alice tried to reason with me.

"Wait a minute, back up. Mind control?" Rose sounded panicked.

"Rose, calm down. Bella's not that powerful... yet."

"What Alice?"

"Bella, I've seen what you're going to be like."

"We're going to have to keep this from the Volturi, you know that?" Rose sounded concerned.

"Who's the Volturi?"

"They're a bit like vampire royalty. They... kind of... collect powerful vampires for they're coven." Rose sounded even more concerned. "Alice, are they...?"

"Nope. There's more to come, but I'm not telling. This is going to be so much fun. Ooooo, we're here."

I groaned. This mind control thing was seeming better and better.

"Bella, don't." Oh come on. I'll get her one day.


	9. Shopping

I know that this chapter is short but I just needed to give you something soon so here is something. Ig I go well another chapter will be up quickly.

Also this is shot because it has the perfect cliff hanger.

I don't own twilight.

Alice parked outside of a lonely looking store. There were no other shops around it, though it did look fancy.

The outside had a sign on the roof showing the name Daniella's. The writing was fancy and in a metallic blue colour.

It looked like a house more than a shop, but that was just the outside.

The inside had rows of clothes along the walls. There was a range of clothes from casual along the left wall and moved along to the right which ended in formal clothes.

The dresses looked expensive and all designer brand.

"Alice..." I had to whine the excuse of not wasting money on me. It was totally unnecessary.

Alice who was in front of me quickly whirled around and put a hand to my neck. Her eyes were wide with worry.

"What..." I tried to speak but noting came out.

I tried to suck in some air but I couldn't. I tried through my mouth first then my nose. Nothing.

I didn't need the air, but not being able to breathe was uncomfortable.

That's when I realised that Alice's hand at my neck was cutting off my airways. Her hand was just under my chin with her thumb on one side and her other fingers on the other side pinching my trachea.

In a normal person this would have probably hurt and would have defiantly chocked them to death. Though a normal person wouldn't have been able to grip another person's wind pipe shut.

Alice would have a reason for this so I didn't struggle.

All of this was answered when a kind looking lady walked in through a back door.

"Rose, ears." Alice hissed to Rose. No one else would have been able to hear.

Rose suddenly had her hands over my ears so hard that I could no longer hear.

I wasn't liking this. I saw Alice's mouth move but I couldn't hear the words.

The lady that walked in nodded, gave me a weird look, then hurried to the door, locked it and walked out of the room from the same door she came in from.

Rose removed her hands from my ears but Alice didn't move.

"Bella, listen to me." I looked at Alice.

My mood was still agitated from before and it wasn't improving.

"Bella, calm down before you change someone's mind and regret it later." Rose was talking from somewhere behind me.

"Bella, listen to me." Alice was talking again.

I tried concentrating on her words to calm myself.

"Bella when I let go the room is going to smell of human. Rose stopped you from hearing her heart beat. You already know that I stopped your breathing. Nothing's going to happen Bella, I've seen that, but it's going to be hard. Alright. Ready?"

I thought about it. Alice said I could do it but did I want to go through with the memory. Would it last with me until...? I don't know how long the smell could remind me.

Yet Alice said I wouldn't do anything.

I nodded with Alice's hand still at my throat.

"Rose." Rosalie grabbed me from behind pinning my arms down.

Then Alice let go. Replacing her hands around me to.

Why where they holding me down as if I would attack.

"Alice, I thought you said nothing would happen." That's when the smell hit me.

Hey guys. Check out my other story to. With only two reviews there must be something wrong with it that this story has that it doesn't. It's called Vampire Evolution. Review it and tell me how bad or good it is.


	10. Shopping cont

Chap 9:

There was some confusion over how Rose was able to stop Bella from hearing, so lets just say that this is possible. Rose was holding Bella's ears shut off so much that if she were human it would have crushed her skull.

Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to RoryAceHayden147 who has reviewed every time I update.

Neither of us own twilight. I think. You would have to ask RoryAceHayden147yourself though I'm pretty sure there not stef. 

Sorry for another short chapter but you'll see why at the end.

The smell was like before.

No it was better. It reminded me of what I nearly had and even more.

All this new smell did was intensify what it was like earlier. The only difference was that my need for blood this time was weaker.

I had already eaten and the need for more was gone. Even though the want was still there. You don't have to need something to want it.

I had a bit more control now and I was struggling inside as much as Alice and Rose were with me on the outside.

I let out a howl of rage. That helped me snap out of it. I didn't want to become that monster again.

I collapsed in a heap on the floor. My breathing was hard and fast and it took all of my concentration to ignore the smell that I keep bringing into my head.

"Alice, should she keep breathing like that? Isn't that just making it harder?"

"She has to get use to it some time. One smell at a time is better than locking her away for ten years and hoping that she will have control enough to go to school after that." I tried to listen but that was hard without losing control again.

Both Alice and Rose were sitting on the floor with me, in case I had more trouble.

The only thing that really kept me whole was the fact that I didn't want to become a monster again.

I eventually slowed my breathing down.

The smell was sweet. Very sweet. It was like lollies with extra sugar. Too much sugar for my liking.

Alice looked at me. "What's wrong?" I had realised, but I had my nose wrinkled in disgust.

"It's too sweet. The smell I mean. I don't really like it." Alice just laughed at me in her high musical voice. Rose breathed out a sigh of relief behind me.

I caught the scent of her breath. It was like honey. If I knew the different types of honey I could pick it, but that wasn't the case.

"Rose, you smell of honey." She had let go of me after Alice had. She just smiled at me.

"Well done Bella. What do I smell of?" I looked back at Alice.

I took in a deep breath through my nose. Many smell filled my head, including the lady from before. I shoved her smell into the back of my head.

I could pinpoint the distance that every smell was from me. I could smell Rose's honey close to me, yet behind me. In front was a flowery smell. I knew the flower but I couldn't remember it.

My human memories where fading fast and I tried to keep them all.

I thought about it for a little while, which took all of two seconds.

"I think... is it... the tulip." I hadn't smelt tulips often, though I could just remember being at a flower shop when I found a funny looking flower. It also had a weak but unusual sent. Renee had told me that the funny looking bowl shaped flower was a tulip.

Tulips had never been my favourite flower but they had always intrigued me.

"Mostly. Some say they can smell strawberries too. Enough about smells though, time for clothes." I groaned. I hated trying on clothes.

Alice and Rose went through the entire store throwing clothes at me. I changed over and over again not really looking at what I was putting on. All I could think about was how much I wanted to be with Edward.

Alice and Rose were out looking at the formal clothes towards the front of the store. I walked out of the change room at the back of the store just in time to see Alice's reaction to a vision.

She was frozen and her face was full of fear.

Rose was watching her carefully. Alice looked like she would faint if she could.

Then Alice snapped out of it. "NO!" But she was too late.

I caught the weak smell of the lady from before creep back into the room.

I turned to the door which she had left through before just in time to see her enter. Her eyes locked with mine and fear flashed across her face.

I lunged at her.

I was going to go from here with Bella somehow not attacking the store owner but I had a suggestion saying that Bella should get someone and they should be forced to leave earlier. I have idea's for both and the both sound good to me so I'm leaving it up to you guys.

What should happen next?


	11. Edward's help

Got to mention my becoming best friend RoryAceHayden147 for mentioning me in the story Defrost. Thanks.

I don't own twilight. I don't own a very good enter score either.

I could smell her sweet smell and that's all I could think about.

That and her heart beat thundering loudly in her chest.

Somewhere in the background the door smashed open. Part of me tried to listen and when I heard the voice all of me listened.

"Bella, don't." My sweet voice pleaded to me and I stopped inches from the lady who must be the owner of the shop.

It all happened so quickly. I took full control over the monster inside of me.

The lady was still looking at me in shock and fear. If I didn't come up with something quick, I was going to have trouble covering my actions.

So I hugged her. What else would cause me to rush towards someone and get so close?

I felt her body stiffen in shock. I still had to explain what I was doing.

"Thank you for letting us have private use of your store. It is very generous of you." I pleaded in my mind that she would believe it.

I could feel her relax slightly as she hugged me back. "You're welcome." She was buying the whole act.

Was that my good acting or my power? I doubted my acting, so I would ask everyone later.

I let go of the shop owner and looked at her. She looked grateful but still had fear in her eyes. Why? Did she still think I was going to eat her? But how would she know?

Oh, wait. I was the only human who didn't naturally shy away from vampires and now that I was one, human instincts told her to stay away from me.

I could nearly hear the monster in me growling at the smell still in the air and now on me.

Why had I stopped it in the first place?

"Edward!" I ran over to him making sure it was at human pace.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He whispered into my hair as he hugged me.

I shook my head. "Just. Can we go now?" I was able to control myself in Edwards arms, but I didn't want to test myself further.

I looked over to Alice and Rose asking if we could leave. They both looked really sorry and ready to cry, though I knew that wouldn't happen.

Edward hissed at them under his breath so low that only we could hear.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to close the shop. It's getting late." Alice looked towards the shop owner. They had all probably forgotten about her.

"Come on Bella. Alice will pay, were leaving. Rose..." He threw some keys at her and she nodded to him. Then he led me out the door and onto the deserted street.

He took me hand and led me past his car and towards the edge of the forest.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"We're hunting. Your eyes are black so no excesses." I didn't argue with him. I wanted to be careful and it had been easier after last time anyway.

We reached the forest and started running. I would have laughed at the experience except I could see that Edward was mad.

"Edward, don't blame Alice, you know she's only doing the right thing."

"Not this time Bella. She has no excesses. She could have gone shopping without you and still have bought you clothes. She didn't think this through and only Emmett knew where you went. That's not fair on me or Carlisle."

I stopped. Edward stopped in front of me a couple of metres away. He slowly walked back.

"She's just trying to give me a normal life. And have you heard her excuses? I was able to control myself and I got to experience new smells. You should really talk to her, she has her reasons. She's right to. I have to get use to the smells sooner or later."

"But not now, Bella. You're too strong. It took three of us before to hold you back, including me. I doubt Alice and Rose would be able to hold you down and kiss you to make you see sense. It was me, before wasn't it? I stopped you didn't I?"

My silence answered his question.

"Bella, you don't understand the risks Alice and Rose just put the whole family through. Carlisle will forgive them, but he's still going to be mad. We've got to move quicker now. We were lucky this time, but if your power hadn't made her believe that you really weren't going to hurt her, then we would have a lot more explaining to do." Well that answered my last question.

He still looked mad.

"You know, I don't like you being mad at my sisters."

"I don't think that will work this time Bella. You don't know how to control your power on more than two people at once. They will cop it one way or another." I growled at him. I hadn't meant to, it just slipped out.

Edward sighed. "Come on. Hunt first argue later."

We ran a bit further until we reached the top of the mountains.

We were above the cloud cover and the sun was shining through. I watched Edward as his sparkling form turned to face me.

I walked up to him and crushed my lips to his. He was even more beautiful now that I could see him clearly.

He returned the kiss with more passion than ever before. I could get use to this no restriction thing.

I forgot that I was mad at him or the monster trying to get me to hunt already.

We didn't need to stop because we didn't need to breath, but Edward pulled away anyway.

I pouted and looked up at him. He just laughed.

"Hunt now, kiss later." I smiled with him.

I filled my lungs and took in the area around me. Nothing much changed, it was still forest, just with less coverage.

I took in the sent of something close by.

Edward found something in the smell funny. "Go for it. You'll laugh with me later."

Even though I hated being left out and confused, I raced towards the sent.


	12. Talking

Ok this chapter is for all those lovely people who review so often. Like: Romance4ever, Maddie 1901, June-Avatar11, luvinmrcullen, dkanp, Wintermoth, twilighter-emma and of course RoryAceHayden147.

Oh an I don't own twilight. Did you know sm is in the movie. My friend told me and i was like wow that so cool. Ok i'll shut up now. Enjoy:

The sent turned out to be a bear. I found it just in time to see it come out of a cave. It stood up and growled.

What time of the year is it? Is this the grumpy grizzly that Emmett likes?

The monster in me didn't care as I let it take over.

The bear put up a fight and I must say, it was fun. I played around with it for a bit until I heard Edward laughing behind me.

"What?"

"Bella, hasn't anyone told you not to play with your food?"

"Nope." And with that I bit in and drained the bear.

When I was done I walked back over to Edward.

"Emmett will love this. He's got some competition." Edward laughed again and I laughed with him.

We keep hunting for a little while longer, catching a couple of deer. Then we headed home.

"Is Carlisle going to really mad at Alice?"

"Carlisle can never be really mad at anyone, he is a very forgiving person. He'll just remind Alice of the rules and how we have to be careful. He'll set some new rules and things for us to watch out for. We're going to have to pack when we get back, we're leaving soon."

"How soon is soon?"

"Two days."

I felt like Rose wouldn't be happy with me after that, though with her new friendship I wasn't so sure any more.

"What happened with Rose? Why is she being so nice to me?"

"Bella, she just... I think she was happy that you didn't have a choice in your fate after all. Now that's it's been forced on her... she knows how long this could last and she doesn't want to be upset with you for the rest of eternity." That sounded confusing. Did that even make sense?

The rest of the walk, well run home was in a comfortable silence. I thought of the trouble and talks that were happening at home. Somehow I was able to think about moving at the same time. Edward even made it into my thoughts. Three things at once, and I was pretty sure there were other small things here and there as well.

When we arrived back at home, it was empty.

"Where is everyone?"

"Why don't you tell me." I closed my eyes and listened to all the sounds around me.

I could hear light footsteps with slightly heavier ones stop in a room upstairs. A few rooms down there was the scratching of a pen on paper. I heard laughter softly in the next room with the sound of a tv. Two other pairs of feet were walking around the same room. I could hear them shuffling clothes and other fabrics.

"Alice and Jasper are coming down the stairs now, Carlisle is his study, Rose and Esme are packing while Emmett is lazing in front of the tv?"

"Very good Bella."Alice was in front of me when I opened my eyes. Jasper was close behind. I heard Edward let out a low growl next to me. I hit him on the arm, but that didn't stop the guiltily looked that appeared on Alice's face.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to put you in that position. I just saw you walking out of the store with black eyes instead of red. I knew it would be hard, but I..."

I cut her off, "Alice don't apologise. I had fun shopping." Edward growled at this again, this time louder. I glared at him. He didn't look mad, but that was just a mask. I could tell that he was holding the anger in.

"Edward, can I talk to Alice alone, your becoming annoying." He's eyes widened in shock.

"Bella. Alice knows what she did was wrong, don't try to blame this on yourself."

"I'm not blaming anyone, but if you don't stop growling you're going to regret it." Jasper turned his back to us to hide his silent laughter. "I'm going to help Emmett." He just barely got the words out before he raced up the stairs.

We could hear his laughter and soon after Emmett's joined in.

"Edward why don't you start the packing."

"Bella..." I wish he would give us just five minutes. He started walking up the stairs. "I hate your power right now Bella."

"Yeah, but I'm loving it." He growled again before he was out of sight. Alice started giggling.

"Now where were we?"

She stopped giggling. "I really am sorry Bella."

"No, I'm sorry Alice. Now we have to move and you got in trouble. How's Rose?"

"Upset with herself. I'm glad one person isn't mad at us."

"What did Carlisle say?"

"That it was irresponsible and not very well thought out. We should learn from our mistakes and not to do them again. We have to be more careful and that I can't rely on visions that are in the near future instead of the far future. It think that was about it."

"That doesn't sound as bad as I thought it would."

"That's because I said it. Carlisle doesn't get mad, he just sets down the rules in that disappointed tone that makes you feel like shit. Oh and he also said that we have to be more careful with you, being a newborn and all."

"I hate feeling like I have to be baby sat."

"I know that's why we're moving to the Alaskan mountains. There's plenty of food and no one around for miles, not even campers will come up that far. We have a little cabin up there. We'll stay for around 70 years before moving back down to Forks, then we can pass as the grandchildren if anyone recognises us."

"70 YEARS. That seems a bit overboard just to stop me from attacking someone. Isn't there something else we could do?"

"Carlisle said that we'll see how you go with trips to Denali to see people after ten years or so. If you're alright then we'll start school there. We can't come back to Forks yet. Just pack for now, we'll talk with Carlisle later."

"Thanks Alice, for everything." I gave her hugged, then we walked up the stairs to pack.

Hay guys. Am i really that terrible that no one will read my 'mutation to vampire' story. Yeah I changed the name.

Btw the movie is great, without comparing it to the book. Compared to the book it's shit, but as a movie, it's really good. New moon comes out in 2010. woo

I always thought it was stupid for people to beg for reviews, but now i know what it feels like. Please review. I don't want to resort to black mail of i won't update without 45 review etc. But they do make me happy.

Small things amuse small minds, and small minds are the smartest somehow. Im blabbing again so bye.


	13. Leaving

Hay guys, I found a story that is good. It could use some more readers and reviews. It's a bit short at the moment but it's new and interesting. Check it out. It's called: We have to get Ang, it's very important!.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

I don't own twilight. 

Oh and I made a mistake on the last chapter, new moon comes out in November of 2009. Yeah next year.

So the move began. The whole house was packed into moving vans that we had hired. The delivery guys were told only to drive the trucks and we would pack them. It would be easier and quicker this way.

By the time we were finished the house was empty. I saw Alice dry sobbing next to the garbage bin. We had hired one of those massive ones. Something about disposing of the old looking stuff.

"Alice what's wrong?"

"I hate this part." I was about to ask her what part when I looked in the bin to see what she was talking about.

In there was a pill of clothes. I couldn't hold in the laughter.

"Alice, your crying because you have to throw out clothes that are out of fashion anyway."

"So. It still a sad sight seeing them in the... garbage." She shuddered at the last word. I just laughed again.

"But if there in the bin doesn't that mean you have to go shopping for new clothes?"

"Normally, but Carlisle said we will shop on the way then we will have to only do some trips like every week or fortnight. How can I last that long?"

"I'm sure you'll manage." I was still giggling when I heard a voice behind me. Alice had distracted me that I hadn't even noticed someone come up behind me.

"I don't think she'll manage." I whipped around and hissed under my breath at the person behind me.

It was Emmett and I suddenly felt guilty.

"Bella you should really start to pay attention to more than one thing at a time. You're a vampire now, not human. You can listen to Alice and hear everyone's movement behind you." He had a giant grin on his face so I hissed at him again, all sign of guilt gone.

"Anyway, me and Jazz have a bet going to see how long Alice will last. I give it a week tops, but Jazz says she'll be ok between visits. You in Bells."

"I'm not betting on my best friend Emmett."

"It's ok Bella. They do it all the time. You'll get use to it. They actually bet on the egazt time it could take for you to complete you transformation." Alice was grinning her normal hyper grin.

"So that's why Jasper walked out before. I'm guessing he won?"

"Yep. $200. Thanks Bells." Jasper had walked up and was now hugging Alice around her stomach. He gave her a peck on the lips before returning his attention to Emmett.

"She will last you know. I'll make sure of it."

"Hay that's cheating."

"Emmett, it's not like Jasper is going to stay away from Alice until she snaps just so you can see how long she'll last. You should have thought about that before you made the bet. How much anyway?"

"$400." Emmett sulked. Jasper, Alice and I just laughed at him.

I smelt him before he reached me.

"Edward." I cried and ran the two steps over o him.

"Hello love. I hear someone just put Emmett in his place." I giggled.

"Well everything is packed. The movers will be here in about 10 minutes. Bella and I are talking my car up now. Anyone else coming?"

Just then Alice yelled out in delight.

"Alice." Edward warned her. "Keep your mouth shut."

"Oh, I'm coming. I'm coming. Jazz I need help shopping. Coming?"

He sighed. "I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope." Then she ran off into the garage.

"Are you guys coming or what?"

"I think I'll find a way to keep Rose here. I'm not shopping."

I heard light footsteps behind us. This time I expected it.

"No, you don't have to, but Carlisle said it would looked a bit out of place with three cars with the three moving trucks. I'm going with Alice. Kind of. I'll meant her at the shops but I'm taking a different root." Rose said.

"Fine by me."

"Hay Bella. I'm sorry about the other day."

"It's alright Rose, but we're not going shopping are we?" I looked at Edward.

"Oh course not."

"Guys." Alice whinned. We all burst out laughing. Alice had pulled her yellow Porsche, Edward's Volvo and Aston Martin and Rose's BMW.

"Edward pick one and Jazz will take the other."

Edward's face looked pained for a second before he decided.

"I'm not letting you leave my Aston Martin at the shops. Jazz..." He threw some keys to Jasper. "look after it."

Jasper just laughed. "Sure thing." Jasper got into his car and Rose followed into her car. Alice waited, jumping up and down next to her car door. "Come on."

"Come on Bella. You're with me. We shouldn't keep Alice waiting. Carlisle we're leaving."

"Ok we'll see you at home." Even though neither of them yelled I could hear them both clearly.

Edward led the way to his car.

"Why is Alice excited?"

"Alice is always excited."

"I meant why is she more excited than usual?"

"I don't know." Yet he had a cheeky grin on his face.

"You're lying to me."

"Bella don't wish for me to tell you because it's a surprise."

"Fine." I pouted. I hated surprises.

We pulled out of the drive way, Alice was in the lead. I took one last look at the house.

"We'll see it again. Soon you'll get sick of it."

Just as we got out of the long driveway when we past another car going in. The guys who are driving the trucks had just arrived.

I couldn't smell them, but I could hear their heart beat and almost see their blood running through their neck.

"Bella?" Edward asked in a concerned tone.

I tore my eyes away from the other car to look at Edward.

"Hmm."

He just shook his head and grabbed his phone.

"Hay Alice. We're detouring. We're going hunting one last time before we leave. I think we sould all go just to be sure."

I could hear Alice on the other side. "Ok I"ll call Jazz, you get Rose."

Edward pressed the end button and called Rose. After he told her the same thing he put the phone away.

"Edward, I'm fine we don't have to o hunting just for me." He sighed and pulled down my sun visor.

It had a little mirror attached. I looked at my face. My eyes were nearly black.

"Oh. Never mind." Then I flipped the visor back up.

OK, i need some help from here. i have a few ideas but they would mean some time skips. if anyone has any ideas of what could happen once they get to their new home, i'd love to hear them.


	14. More power

Finally got the chance to put up the next chapter. Yeah.

Thanks to these guys for staying with me from the beginning: RoryAceHayden147 espially, dkanp, Romance4ever, and these guys for that have also been with me, but fo as long: Twilighter-Emma, Wintermoth, June-Avatar11, Maddie 1901.

P.S. i don't own twilight. hands up if you do. no one. that's what o thought.

Everyone that left the house with us came hunting. We stopped in the car park to a national park. No one else was around as it was quite gloomy.

"No problems Alice?" Edward asked.

"Not that I can see yet."

"Right everyone stay in hearing range. Meet back here in half an hour."

Edward took me out to the right, Alice and Jasper went straight while Rosalie went left.

We ran for a little while until Edward stopped. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a minute.

"Ok Bella, you go left that way you'll be closer to Alice and Jasper. You'll find something nice there. Did you want me to come with you?"

I could smell something familiar but wasn't to sure on what it was yet.

"I think I'll be fine. I'll be able to find you again won't I?"

"If you know my sent." He smiled my favourite smile.

I defiantly knew his smell.

"Yep. I'll find you."

"Not if I don't find you first. Actually, I might let you find me. Newborns tend to protect there food when someone approaches. A bit like a dog." I smacked his arm playfully. He just laughed at me.

I turned to my left and ran towards the familiar smell.

It turned out to be another snow leopard stalking a rabbit.

I let my instincts take over as _I_ stalked the giant cat.

After I finished it off I destroyed the evidence like Edward had showed me.

Since I hadn't really needed to hunt in the first place, this was all I needed to fill me up, so I went in search of Edward.

I headed in the direction that he was in and soon found his sent.

I found him finishing off a mountain lion. As I walked towards him he looked up at me.

His eyes showed an angry protective stare. It confused me, so I didn't move any closer.

He destroyed his evidence then walk over to me. His eyes were back to the normal liquid gold colour and his clothes were as clean as when we had started.

"Finished Bella?"

"Yeah. What was that before?"

"What?"

"When I waled up you looked like you were…"

He cut me off. "Protecting my food? I told you we can get protective of our food, just like dogs." He said this with a laugh.

"Come on. We can go back now."

We ran all the way back to the cars.

Alice and Jasper were already there.

Alice looked up at us when we walked into the car park.

"Rose will walk in, in 3, 2… Hi Rose." Alice said in her high pitched cheery voice.

"Right…" Edward took charge again. "Alice we'll see you at home."

"Ohh. Please Edward. Can't we come with you first?"

"No way Alice. We'll meet you at home."

With that he dragged me back to the car. We were off before Alice could argue further.

The drive to our new house was a quite one. It wasn't awkward, just quite.

Edward left me think.

I still had to figure out how to control my new power. Than there would be how I would learn to stay away from humans. And then with them. How would I learn if I wasn't around them?

After a while Edward broke the silence. "Tell me what you're thinking." He pleaded.

Hmm, maybe I could open my mind up for him so that he could hear it himself. Couldn't my power do that if I wish that Edward could read my mind? Or was my power just to manipulate other minds?

I tried, wishing that Edward could hear me.

Suddenly the car stopped.

We were on a quite road so it didn't matter, but Edward rarely even slowed the car, let alone stop.

He was looking at me, his eyes wide as they stared at me.

"What?"

"Bella, what did you do?" He wasn't angry, he just asked me, truly curious.

"I wished that you could read my mind. Why? Did it work?"

"For a little bit, yes. Were going to have to practise this when we get home. There might be more to your power than we thought."

He was still staring at me.

I tried it again not willing to wait until we got home.

_I love you. _I thought.

His eyes widened at me. I guess that meant it was working.

I started bringing back loving memories from when we were together, like out day at the meadow.

All thought was lost though when his lips crashed down on me, pushing me back into my seat.

He growled at me when I lost all control of my mind. I guess he couldn't hear me anymore.

After a few minutes, we were interrupted by Edward's phone ringing.

Edward pulled away with another growl and grabbed his phone.

"Yes Alice?" He spoke very calmly into the phone.

"I've given you enough time, so get back on the road before we beat you home. Oh and tell Bella congratulations on working on her power, what ever it may be." Edward was still leaning over me, smiling.

"Okay Alice. We're on our way." He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. He gave me one more short kiss on the lips before moving back into his seat and starting the car again.

"So, where were we?"

still need some help from here. i have a few ideas but they would mean some time skips. if anyone has any ideas of what could happen once they get to their new home, i'd love to hear them. another option is that I finish this one and do a sequeal.(is that spelt right, oh well) im already thinking of a sequeal for like 50 years time but i could also do one for 10 years time. the 50 year one is a surprise but the 10 year one would be going to live with Kate and family, etc. up to you. or i could keep the 10 year skip on this story.


	15. New house

_Hey guys. I'm back from holiday and just starting to get back into the swing of things. Thanks to everyone who had their input into where this story is going to go. There's lots more to come now. There is one thing that I have to say before I get started again._

_This chapter is dedicated to _RoryAceHayden147 _because..._

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear _RoryAceHayden147_, happy birthday to you._

_Oh and I still don't own twilight._

The rest of the car ride was interesting. I worked on my power and Edward would tell me what I was thinking and well I was doing.

I found out that my power wasn't really wish full thinking that would come true, it was just mind control tricks that I could do. I no longer had to wish something, I just had to concentrate really hard and I could do pretty much anything. Edward said that it would be a very strong power once I learnt how to control it.

It would also be dangerous for others to know about. Anyone would want to control me and so far we didn't know how far I could work this mind control and if it had any limits. Like how strong it could be? Could I make someone kill themselves or could they resist?

Carlisle and Edward will have to work on it once we got home. Though Edward did warn me about the Volturi. Like vampire royalty that liked power on their side.

"Love?" Edward interrupted my thoughts. "We're here." I

I looked out the front window a stared up at a beautiful house. It was perfect in every way. It's brickwork had an old vintage style to it.

Even though the house was the basic shape of windows either side of the door at the top of the stairs , it had a certain charm to it. Also every window scattered along the front wall reaching three stories up was more like glass doors than windows. They all lead to a small balcony that could hold only a couple of chairs each. Vines hung down randomly all over the wall. It wasn't in a messy but, but in that way that made the building look like a castle.

I couldn't see the side of the house but the garage looked massive.

"What's with the big garage?"

Edward just laughed at me and pulled along up the stairs to the front door.

"Because Rose likes to work on them."

I could smell something from inside while we were standing outside the front door. It was a familiar smell, but there was also an unfamiliar smell lingering around the pathway.

"Speaking of Rose, what's she doing here? I thought she had somewhere to go."

"She did, and she's already been. Now she's home again. It wasn't that far."

"And the other smell?"

He's face was blank. "You'll find out." He's face broke into my favourite smile and I just melted.

Edward pulled me inside the house. The inside was nothing like the outside. Nothing was old in here.

Though it still looked ready to hold a king and he's family.

The dining room was through an open archway on the left. The long wooden table was yet to arrive. The back wall was nearly covered by the two glass doors that lead out to a veranda and beyond into the forest. At the back on the left was another door the I ashamed lead to the kitchen. The only room missing from this house that was in the old... no the other house. I refused to think of the house that we had just left behind in Forks as old. It was old it was just another house. One that I hoped we could move back to one day.

The left wall also held the stairs leading to our bedrooms and studies. The door under the stairs looked to be in the right place for the garage. To my left against the front wall the floor was raised and waiting for the piano that was sitting in the moving vans right now. Other than tat, the room in front of me was just as open as the other one.

"There's not much to see yet, but what do you think?"

"It's amazing of course. It's so beautiful. Outside and in."

"I knew you'd like it Bella." Rose appeared from one of the doors on the left.

"Already working on your car?"

"Not really. Edward it's ready." She smiled at Edward and me. Obviously I was missing something.

"What's going on?"

Rose slipped something to Edward and I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Well since your birthday didn't really go as planned, we decided to redo it. And now that your vampire there will be no excesses to what you get given."

"What? No. Please tell me you didn't waste money on me."

"Oh, well I didn't. Rose did."

I glared at Rose. She just grinned back at me.

"Happy birthday, sis." She opened the garage door and in there I could see the reason for such a big garage. Edward's car was now sitting in there next to Rose's BMW which was sitting next to a shiny new Ferrari. All I did was grown.

"What don't you like it? Edward let me play with the motor so it can go faster. Aren't you excited? We should take it for a test drive." Rose looked like Alice when someone mentioned shopping. I'd never seen her like this. Then again, I'd never really seen Rosalie smile.

I groaned again and turned to Edward. "How could you?"

All he could do was smile at me. I couldn't stay mad at that face.

"Well it makes her happy, and this has got to be better than before. Oh just wait till the rest of the family get home."

"Wait there's more? How could there be more?"

He just shrugged he's shoulders at me.

"Anyway Bella this is from Emmett and me." As if that would make feel any better.

That's when Alice barged through the front door screaming something about her turn. And I didn't think she could get anymore bouncy.

_Ooo, what could Alice be excited over. Whoever guesses right, I'll try to put them in one of the next few chapters. Plus the next chapter will be dedicated to them._

_I've been reading other stories (of course) and I found someone who gets over 100 reviews per chapters. I'm so jealous. I don't even have 100 reviews in total. Come on peoples, just send 3 and I'll be happy._


	16. Alice's present

_Hey guys, sorry about the a/n before. And sorry to anyone who had problems reviewing the last chapter because it said you had already done so, that would be because I deleted my last a/n from my holiday. All the chapters went back a chapter number. Now I can see that that was a bad decision. So chapter 15 became 14 and 14 became 13. So any reviews on my reviews page labelled 14 were meant for 13 and stuff like that. It also meant that those who reviewed chapter 15 before I deleted the a/n stayed as chapter 15 reviews and you couldn't review the proper chapter 15. I hope that made sense._

_I'm open to PM's from anyone though._

_Thanks for all your support. I've just finished reading _Family Therapy Cullen Style_ and it's really good. Vjgm is a really good writer though I am very jealous of their 5000+ reviews._

_And I think I've forgotten to say this, but we all know I don't own twilight._

_As promised before this chapter is dedicated to __**ifurcutesitbyme.**__ They got the right guess for Alice's present first, which you will find out about in this chapter. Check out her stories to. They're getting off to a good start. __**TwilightDragon86 **__also got it right and there will be a picture on my profile of it for you as soon as I figure out how. __**Rowzy **__also got it right. Oh and by the way guys, I got the year wrong. But you're still right. I'll update my profile with the right year now._

_Anyway, enough blabbing, on with the story:_

"My turn, my turn."

"Alice calm down or it'll never be your turn."

Alice shut up though that didn't stop her bouncing. Jasper rolled his eyes at her as he walked through the door carrying only a couple of bags. I guess she didn't get enough time to shop fully otherwise I'm sure Jasper could carry more if needed.

"Alice, shut it."

"I can't shut off my mind."

"Well then think of something better then please, please, please..." Edward would have kept going but everyone stared at him, daring him to continue. He mumbled something about torture of being the only one hearing the annoying pixie.

"What is it Alice?" I sighed. Anything to get Edward out of this misery. "It can't be worse than a car. Wait, can it?"

Alice's shill high voice echoed throughout the house as she screamed out in pleasure.

Now I was scared. "Alice." I warned.

"Alice, just get this over and done with." Edward told her.

"Yippee. It's just outside Bells." I followed as she streaked out the door back into the front yard, though my pace was much slower. Because I could hear Alice wailing about me talking my time.

I stopped dead at the front door as I looked out and saw _another_ car sitting in the drive way.

It was beautiful. I know I normally hate cars but Phil had gotten me into these type of cars back in Phoenix. Hot Rods are really nice old cars. I got hooked. That might explain my love for my truck.

Standing in the drive way was, if I wasn't wrong, a 34 ford roadster. The hood was down and the black colour glinted in the sun like Edwards skin. And mine now to.

Purple flames streaked along the side of the car. If it wasn't for multiple purple colours, a human may have thought of the flames as real. The grill at the front was silver, but also had a purple tint to it.

Its streamline shape showed its possible speed. It had a small windscreen and the two seats could easily be seen. The light purple leather seats could barely be seen under... NO.

I knew the small amount of shopping bags in Jasper's hands before was too good to be true. The remainder of Alice's covered the seats and the boot, which Alice had left open. The dashboard couldn't even be seen under the mountain of shopping bags.

Alice was still bouncing with anticipation, waiting for my reaction.

"Well...?"

"It's beautiful." I breathed out.

"I told you she'd like the clothes." Edward and Jasper just shook their heads at her.

Suddenly Edward looked confused. "How did you get three cars home?"

"Darn." Was all Alice said.

"It was all her idea. Don't pin this on me." Jasper started trying to get out of the possible punishment to come. I was still in shock and wasn't paying much attention.

"YOU LET A HUMAN DRIVE MY VOLVO."

Jasper looked truly terrified, but Alice was standing calm.

"Think about it Edward. If a human took Bella's car then she would be smelling it for weeks. And I had a vision of Jasper driving Bella's present past the limits. Rose hasn't fixed it yet."

"SO, he could have taken your car. Jasper I trusted you with it."

"Don't pull me into this. Alice threatened to give in to shopping quicker then I bet. You are still in with me. We would have both lost."

"I would have rather lost then had my Volvo stained by a human."

"You let Bella..."

"That was different." I drowned them out after that.

I was still staring at the car. Then I heard light footsteps come up behind me. I didn't even realise I was listening.

"So, you like?" It was Rosalie.

Like in a trance I walked up to the car and brushed my hand lightly along the side. My hand sparkled next to the beautiful machine.

"Yes." I answered Rose.

"Will you let me touch it?" I turned to look at her, confused.

"Remember, I tweak our cars so they can go faster. But the real question is will you let me touch it?"

"What for? I bet I won't even get to drive it. What do I need two cars for anyway?"

"Well that's true. It is a show car after all. Alice just saw it while shopping and thought that after your love for that old thing back in Forks that this might be a nice substitute to that. Then her vision told her that you would love it. She didn't tell any of us her plans until after you were... bitten. Edward knew of course and he still encouraged me to get you the Ferrari. Oh well. You're not the only one in the family with two cars."

"Yeah, but Edward and I are together. What do we need _four _cars between us for?"

"It's too late to argue Bella. What's done is done. So, can I work on it?"

I laughed. It was a really, _really _nice car.

"Okay, on one condition. You teach me how to do work on it with you."

Rose smiled back at me. "Sure thing sis." I grinned even bigger at her. Our friendship was really coming along.

"So, what are they arguing about anyway?" We both turned to look at a very angry Edward, a calm Alice and scared Jasper.

"Alice let a human drive Edward's Volvo home." I saw Rose cringe at the thought.

"Who's got the keys? We'd want to get this baby out of their way before all hell breaks loose."

"I don't know. Even if I did, how are you going to move the car if you can't find the ignition?"

Rose turned her head from the commotion to look back at the car. Her eyes widened as she finally took in the amount of bags in the car.

Then a wicked grin filled her face.

"Someone has exactly two minutes to move all these bags before I take them to the homeless."

_The car is on my profile, but the colours are wrong. You can probably never find the same hotrod with the same colour. The one I thought best for Bella is the 34 Roadster convertible, 4__th__ on the list._


	17. Emmett's home

_I hit 100 reviews. Wooo. Thanks guys. Especially my regular reviewers. Too many to mention, sorry._

_Anyway. I was getting a lot of reviews for one of my other stories that I had stopped writing. I was going to wait until this story was finished was to continue with it, but reviews just kept coming, so I updated it. See reviews do work. I've also been getting my way by reviewing other stories._

_I'm so happy people liked Alice's present. Remember the pics of the car are on my profile, but not with the right colour. And there is one for the steering wheel as well._

_Enjoy the next chapter which has no money gain to it, because I don't really own much of it._

Alice froze. She slowly turned to stare at Rosalie.

"You wouldn't dare." I'd never heard Alice snarl. Or maybe that was because now I could hear her.

Alice was tensed, as if ready to pounce if Rose made one move towards the bags.

"One minute 43 seconds." Rose just smiled evilly at her.

Alice just growled and started moving the bags from the car to just inside the door. Rose just smiled the whole time.

"We all have a weak spot Bella." She had turned to look back at me. "You've just got to learn to use it to your advantage."

When all of the bags were out of the car we could see that the keys had been left in the ignition after all. My mouth dropped again at the sight of the inside of the car, as well as the outside.

The steering wheel was hard to explain. It was also purple but it was that colour that made it look like you could see through it. It shined with more flames running through it.

The dashboard was black and made the flames on the hood stand out. A new radio system had also been put in as well. Though the speedo, clock and the fuel gage were all old styled.

The pedals were so cute. There was the shape of a foot instead of the boring square for a pedal. Everything about this car was perfect.

Rose opened the driver's side door and motioned for me to get in. I looked back at Edward, who had picked up where Rosalie had interrupted. I looked back at the car and the open door. I noticed as I slowly got in, that even the doors on the inside had the light purple leather that matched the seats. The floor held black mats.

Rose closed the door once I had gotten in and rushed over to the garage to open the door. I turned the key in the ignition and the car... my beautiful car, roared to life. I was _no where_as quite as Edward's and I didn't expect it to be. It was as loud as my truck back in Forks, but the sound was much better. It was like comparing a beginner on the drums compared to a professional drummer. Both were just as loud and made a tune, but one was better than the other.

This loud purr of my new car was so magnificent that I closed my eyes in delight.

"Bella if you want to hear that sound again I suggest you move." Rose called to me from the garage. Could it really get that bad?

I stepped on the gas pedal (he he shape of a foot), and the car roared as I drove it into the garage. How did I miss hearing this came up to the house?

I parked my baby and finally realised how people could be so protective of their cars.

I walked over to Rosalie who was still standing at the door, watching.

Where the car had been minutes before, Edward and Jasper were rolling around on the ground wrestling. Maybe they had been waiting for me t move the car.

"At least it's outside the house this time. They can't break anything of Esme's." Rose said still watching them.

"Hey where did Alice go?" I glanced around, wondering how I could have missed her disappearance.

"This isn't anything new to watch. She probably went to your wardrobe to put the bags away."

I groaned.

Then the boys froze on the ground. They quickly stood up both looking worried and scared.

"What's wrong?" I was nearly too scared to ask. I expected this reaction from Edward but not from Jasper. Even Rosalie tensed.

"Can't you smell it?" She asked me.

I took in a deep breath. I could smell the forest around us and even the small animals in it. But I was looking for a smell out of place. I could smell the guys around me, even Alice upstairs. Even she had stopped moving.

But there was another sent. It was familiar. It smelled sweaty and like I would imagine; a gym. Salty.

"Emmett?" I asked, still unsure.

"Yes." Rose answered.

My face brightened. I hadn't had the chance to hang out with Emmett since I was changed. But why wouldn't Rose be happy to see her... husband again?

Edward came over to me. "Bella, don't you understand? If Emmett's home then Carlisle and Esme aren't far behind, with the movers even closer behind."

Oh. My throat burned at the memory of being so close to their blood before and I was confined to the car before.

The smile on my face vanished.

"Should I go for a walk... um... or a run?"

"Let's just wait to see what Emmett has to say. The movers won't be with him and Alice would be screaming at me if something was to happen."

The wait for Emmett to get home felt like hours instead of the few minutes it took.

Finally, after what felt like a century, the jeep wheeled around the corner. He parked it over at the tree line out of the way of the trucks to come.

He jumped out.

"So, since I'm the only one who didn't stop to eat on the way here, I guess I get to take Bella this time." A huge, goofy grin lit his face as if there was no danger at all.

"How long Emmett?"

"Fine." His smile nearly disappeared. "Bout 20 minutes."

"!8 minutes and 42 seconds before we can smell them." Alice had stuck her head out of a window two floors up.

Edward sighed. He turned from Emmett to look at me. "Will you be fine with Emmett, or do you need me to come?"

"Come on Bells. We'll go find some nice grizzlies. Then you can really decide what tastes better." Emmett was grinning at me again. It was easy to smile back.

"Come on Emmett. Not everyone is a bear like you."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" His face had the dumbest, happiest look that we all burst out laughing.

Until Alice cut us off. "12 minutes."

"I'll be fine." I said to Edward. I knew he wanted to be home when Carlisle got home. "I am stronger then Emmett after all."

He grinned at me.

"Hey. I heard that. You're in for it when we get back."

"8 minutes."

"Alright, alright. We're going. Impatient pixie." Emmett ran over to Rose, kissed her on the check and headed for the forest.

I kissed Edward, reassured him again and took off after Emmett.

_Okay, I know that by the sounds of the description that I gave the inside of the car that I might have goon a bit over board, but who out there has actually seen a hot rod up close? Especially a show one? They are over board and can be so extravagant that no one dares to drive them. Oh, like something I forgot to mention in the last chapter, the gill has flames on it to. They're cool. Anyway, I'm not overboard and believe me when I say I could have gone worse._


	18. Emmett bonding

_Hey guys. Someone asked for Emmett/Bella brother/sister bonding time. Nothing else to say besides I don't own anything and on with the story. Oh and I haven't been keeping track of what time it is because they don't sleep, so it doesn't really matter. So let's just say it really late at night when the movers came._

Emmett raced me through the forest. I didn't know where exactly we were racing to, but it was fun. Especially with Emmett laughing the whole time, I couldn't help but laugh with him.

He slowed and I copied his pace. We ran lightly side by side.

"Ready to taste a real meal, Bella?"

"We'll see."

"Well today we're in luck. We have an old couple of bears around here somewhere. Should be slow enough for you." He smirked at me.

Of course he was teasing, but it didn't stop my growl.

"Don't worry, they really aren't that old. The kids just moved out. Perfect for the next time."

"What do you do? Analyse their movements or something? Should I expect to see trackers on them?"

"Ok you got me. I can down here last week. I wanted you to taste some real food, so I found some bears and picked up on where they were living. Just for you, don't you feel special? Oh and the thing about the kids just moving out, I have no idea on. I just wanted to make sure you felt less guilty about killing an animal. But that went down the drain. Oh well."

"I bet that was just your excuse to come and find a bear anyway. How many did you eat that day?"

"Two, maybe three. But who's counting?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "Oh come on, don't give me that look. It's over populated here. I'm doing nature a favour."

"Now that will get me hunting. Helping the environment."

Emmett slowed to a stop. We were high up. It was too cold for any human, but just right for me.

"Well the bears just started hibernation. It'll snow in about a week. They're easy to find this way."

"Hey, I thought you were joking about this being easy." I pouted

"You're a vampire. It's always easy. And I only said they were easy to find. Bears don't like being woken so early, especially so soon into their sleep." He grinned wickedly at me and I returned the smile.

Emmett pointed me in the right direction and we both ran off towards the caves close by.

It was fun waking the bears. It would have been no fun just feeding straight off of them. Though I had to promise not to tell Rose that Emmett had played with his food.

First we prodded them with sticks, then yelling at them and finally, the only thing that worked, jumping on them.

Emmett jumped on his bear and started pawing at it like a cat does to a scratching post. I copied on the bears mate.

Emmett's bear woke and mine followed close behind. We jumped off of the bears and backup to the entrance of the cave. At first, the bears looked shocked to see us. Then they got mad.

They stood up and made its way over to us.

"Run." Emmett laughed. "It's more fun outside, and it might draw attention to another one."

We ran outside, slowly, and laughing. Sure enough, the two bears followed.

The first bigger one, roared at us. I'm guessing it was the male. Emmett ran off to my right and the bigger bear followed.

The other bear just stared at me. I smiled my sharp teeth back at it.

Emmett was right. Not is the respect of taste, but fun. The female was cranky and I enjoyed toying with my food. After awhile my teeth skimmed the bears skin. A single drop of blood oozed out. Games were over then. I sank my teeth into the massive creature and watched as it slowly died.

Now I could see why Rose said not to play with the food. It is fun, but watching it die, knowing that you had just used it for pleasure, was torture. Next time I would respect the creature that I ate.

It did taste good, but the snow leopard was still better.

Speaking of snow leopard... The smell wafted in. It was faint, but I would recognise it from anywhere now. I went after it.

After that I was full. I picked up on Emmett's smell and headed back. I was careful not to intrude on his lunch.

I found him and stayed back as he finished a different bear. Was that his second or third?

"Hey Bells. How did the bear go? Hmm you smell of leopard." He walked over to me when he was done. He wasn't in a mess. Though this time I had done better. There was no blood on my clothes this time.

"The bear was good but I found something better."

"Eww, you don't like leopard do you?" I nodded at him.

"Meh, oh well. We're all different. Though you'll still hunt beards with me won't you?"

"Of course."

"Come on we can watch the sun rise."

Emmett took me to the edge of a cliff even higher up. It already had a thin layer of snow on the ground and we were just above the trees.

We watched the sun rise. It glinted off the snow and reflected on our skin. I looked down and watched my skin glint in the sunlight. The orange of the sunrise set different colours on not just our skin, but the whole land visible to us. It was beautiful.

Maybe I could take Edward here. It would be my turn to show him a place.

After a little while of silence we got up and started heading back.

_Ok, I got a bit carried away with this chapter. First off, I wrote it my usual length, I try to get just over 1000 words per chapter. But then I remembered something else I wanted in this chapter, so I went back and edited the start. I thought, a little over 1000 words won't hurt, but I hit past 2000 words for one chapter. So I split it. _

_Oh sorry. I know, now you have to wait. _

_So this is the extra bit that I went back and added and the rest will have to continue next chapter. At least you know that if I went back, then next chapter must be nearly done and it won't be that long of a wait. That's got to ease your mind? _

_Because it's true. It's nearly finished already. Though I like reviews so I won't post the next chapter until tomorrow, or maybe the day after. I guess it just depends on how many reviews I get._

_Oh I'm so evil. Muhahaha._

_I'll be back soon._


	19. Emmett bonding cont

_More Emmett/Bella bonding to come. Please be sensible with this chapter. I talking to anyone who has a dirty mind. This chapter may be seen as slightly that for anyone looking for it. There is no intention of Emmett and Bella showing any more love to one another than brotherly and sisterly love. Please keep it to that. I don't own twilight and I don't want to own mixing couples._

Again we were running and laughing as we flew through the trees.

Suddenly Emmett stopped and I ran straight past him. I started circling but I heard him laughing mockingly at me. So I jumped up into the tree tops and bounced through the trees until I was above him. I silently dropped onto his shoulders and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?"

"A trampoline." What was he going on about? That wasn't a repose I expected.

"Wha...?" He jumped backwards and fell back to the Earth, he's back facing down. It all moved in slow motion. He was going to land on me, like a trampoline.

Unless I could help it.

I let go of him, turned to face the ground, sprang off the Earth and out of the way. All in the matter of seconds.

I stood watching him land on his back.

"Damn newborn speed." Emmett grumbled playfully.

I laughed at him. Then ran to jump on him.

He saw me coming from a mile away and grabbed my feet, holding me up.

I tried to pull out, but he wasn't giving up easily. So I fell forward, reaching my hands towards his throat.

Somehow this turned into a wrestle. I always wondered how the boys got into a fight so easily.

It was fun. We kept going until we both picked up on a smell. I didn't really recognised it since it was only a wiff and I went to take a deeper breath to figure out what it was.

But Emmet clamped his hand over my mouth and nose. He was still on top of me, covered in dirt. He had been trying to get leaves on me, but they had been left in a pile next to my head. It would have been funny if his face wasn't so serious.

"Wait a sec." He took in a deep breath.

He swore. All I could do was look at him questioningly.

"Hikers." He answered my question.

My eyes widened.

Wait. Could my power help me with this?

"I mumbled this through he's hand. It was really muffled but I knew he would hear me.

"Do you know how?" He was still concerned.

I shrugged.

"What else can we do? Are they far enough to run?"

"I can't hold your breath for you if we run. Try your power and then see if it works by listening."

I wished that I wasn't affected by the humans. Then I tried to see if it worked.

I ranged my hearing out around me. I could hear their footsteps coming towards us, if not slightly to the left, but they would still pass us in visible range.

Then I heard the heat beats. There were two sets. They sounded appealing.

"Bells? I _will_ throw you over my shoulder and run, though it will be hard. Try and control it. Rose said you did well at the shop." He was nearly pleading with me. I focused on his voice.

It wasn't as easy as when Edward was there.

I closed my eyes and thought of how he would be disappointed with me if I killed someone. We would have to move further out. It would all be my fault.

I opened them again and looked up at Emmett. He smiled at me.

"At least I won't have to explain black eyes." He pulled me up into standing position buy my nose while laughing.

Then he was serious again.

"You ready?" I nodded and he let go.

I took in a small breath. The smell hit me.

Again it was enticing yet I was able to control it. I smiled.

Emmett pulled me into his bear hug. "Good job."

Then the humans walked into view.

I was right. They were slightly to our left, but they saw us.

It was a man and women. Both looked fit and were wearing shorts and t-shirts. It wasn't anything fancy, just casual, camping clothes. They were both wearing giant backpacks.

When they saw us they smiled and walked over.

Emmett put his hand on my shoulder in encouragement. I kept thinking of Edward to help me forget the people walking towards us.

"Hi. I'm Nick and this is my wife June. What you people doing out here? You don't look like you have the right equipment for hiking." The guy asked us. He smiled and hugged his wife. Or more like her pack as he couldn't get his arm around it.

"Oh, I'm Emmett and this is my sister Bella. Our hiking stuff is back at the tent." He looked at the sky. Then looked at me. "We should probably get back if we want to make it back for lunch."

"Really, it's still early. How far is your camp?"

"Oh just a few hours that way." Emmett jabbed his thumb in the direction behind us and back towards home.

The couple's eyes widened at us. "What time did you get up?" The women asked.

"As soon as the suns up. We really like hiking."

"Wow. Impressive. We prefer the take the camp with you hiking. We haven't seen anyone else for a couple of weeks now. We love the quite. Do you mind if we join you for lunch? It's been quite a while since we've had conversation with other people."

"You're not the only ones." I muttered under my breath so only Emmett could hear.

"Don't waste your breath." He murmured back. If I spoke again I would need more air and no one, whether they knew it or not, would want to see if anything came from that.

"Actually, we don't get peace and quite often. I'm sorry if I'm sounding rude, but we would rather not have company on our last day in this silent beauty."

Emmett was trying really hard to get rid of these back packers, unfortunately they weren't fazed by him. What happened to the natural instinct that I lacked. Shouldn't they be scared of us?

Suddenly Emmet whipped his head towards the left looking for something. I followed his gaze and could sense someone else in that general direction. I was resisting the erg to breath and find out who it was.

"Is anyone else with you?" Emmett asked the travellers, though he still had his head turned in the direction of whoever else was near.

"No." Emmett gasped under his breath before they could answer.

"We don't travel with anyone else. No one else likes to do our distance."

Emmett suddenly jumped in front of and took a defensive stance.

I couldn't help it. I had to find out why Emmett was acting like this. I took in the smallest breath possible. I resisted the humans and concentrated on the new smell, but of course I didn't recognise it.

"Emmett, what's going on?" He was backing away from the humans forcing me back. He was also scaring them as they also didn't know what was happening.

Then my question was answered as the thing I had felt from before came into view.

"NO!" I screamed, but Emmett had turned and turned me around so that I couldn't see what was happening. I didn't resist Emmett as, frankly, I didn't want to watch these humans killed.


	20. Old friends

_Thanks for all the reviews guys. Sorry if I'm not updating that quickly, I'm kind of restricted to how much computer I can have. Mum says I'm using it too much. _

_All the reviews were great though and as people from my other story learnt that by reviewing I actually updated, which I hadn't planned on doing until this story was over._

_A few people got confused as to how I ended the last chapter. I didn't write as much as I probably should have, but I wanted a good cliff hanger ending. I think I got that well to and just as many people understanding what happened. But I got the idea to write the ending again but with more detail._

_So with 'I don't own twilight', let's continue._

"Is anyone else with you?" Emmett asked the travellers, though he still had his head turned in the direction of whoever else was near.

"No." The Nick answered, but Emmett gasped under his breath before he even spoke.

"We don't travel with anyone else. No one else likes to do our distance." June continued.

Emmett suddenly jumped in front of and took a defensive stance in front of me.

I couldn't help it. I had to find out why Emmett was acting like this. I took in the smallest breath possible. I resisted the humans and concentrated on the new smell, but of course I didn't recognise it.

"Emmett, what's going on?" He was backing away from the humans forcing me back. He was also scaring them in doing so. They also didn't know what was happening.

Then my question was answered as the thing I had felt from earlier came into view.

Laurent and Victoria burst through the trees and lunged at the humans.

"NO!" I screamed, but Emmett had turned and at the same time turned me around so that I couldn't see what was happening.

I didn't resist Emmett as, frankly, I didn't want to watch these humans killed by some savage vampires.

Emmett pushed me and whispered 'run' from somewhere behind me.

I ran back the way we had come with Emmett close behind. I couldn't hear Laurent or James behind us. I was sure that they were feeding and that there was no chance that they would follow us.

Yet.

We ran all the way back until we reached the tree line of our property.

"Bells, stop." Emmett called out to me. I was running slightly ahead of him.

I skidded to a stop. He quickly caught up to me and wrapped his massive arms around me from behind. It wasn't a hug, it was restraining.

I didn't get the chance to use my power when I saw and smelt the movers get back into their trucks to go back home.

The smell and the memory quickly over took me and I started struggling in his arms.

I was my strongest since we had just come back from hunting and even though it was the same for Emmett, I was still the new born.

I growled, or more howled, at the fact that I couldn't get to the sweet smelling blood quick enough. You'd think that I would feel full after feeding, but I would keep eating if I could get what I wanted.

Jasper was suddenly standing in front of me, blocking my view. I hadn't expected him and the small shock of him appearing suddenly gave me enough consciousness to hear what Jasper was saying.

"Bella, think of Edward. Listen to me. Come one Bells. Stop breathing. Think of Edward, Charlie, your family. Bella listen to me. Please." He was pleading with me, but he was right.

What would Edward think of me if I killed someone? How would anyone think of me? I hated the fact that it was so easy for me lose it.

Though I had to admit I was getting better. Both Emmett and Jasper now have stopped me from attacking humans by talking it through with me. Not counting Edward that is.

Or that time in the shop when Alice and Rose had to restrain me. That wasn't my doing.

"I'm listening I told Jasper." I told Jasper. He was still blabbing on trying to get through to me.

I sunk to the Earth floor, pulling Emmett with me. Jasper kneeled in front of me.

"How'd you know Edward would help Jazz?" Emmett questioned Jasper.

"Easy. Every time I feel myself losing it I think of how Alice would be upset with me. She would never show it, but I would feel disappointed that I had... failed her in a way." Jasper answered Emmett as I watched the wheels of the trucks drive away.

Part of me wished for them to come back. The other part of me wanted them gone as far away as possible. This must have been the monster that Edward had mumbled about controlling sometimes.

"Edward told me once that he thought of how Carlisle would be disappointed in him if he killed me the first day of school." I stated.

"See, Emmett. Even Edward has someone that keeps him sane." Then Jasper turned his attention back to me. "Bella, no one will think less of you if you kill someone, only you will. That's all we're protecting you from. But at least try to remember it's okay to want the blood, it only depends if you act on it."

I took in Jasper's words. "So enjoy the roses, but don't pick them?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Emmett laughed. Then he stopped short.

I heard... or maybe it was sense... something behind me.

Emmett swore under his breath. We'd forgotten about our little friends in the forest from before.

"Jazz, Laurent and Victoria are back. What'd we do?" Emmett rushed out.

Jasper's eyes widened in shock. Obliviously Alice hadn't been focusing on us.

"You tell me this now." Jasper almost yelled at Emmett.

Jasper grabbed my wrist and pulled me standing. Emmett followed.

We ran back towards the house and inside. The movers were long gone and all of our –well mostly everyone else's as I didn't have much- was sitting outside. I'm guessing no one wanted the smell inside for me.

Alice, Rose and Esme were moving everything inside.

"Hello lazy's. Mind helping us?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Actually we have bigger problems." Jasper told whoever was in ear shot. Emmett was looking back into the forest expectedly.

"What are you talking about?" Alice sounded more shocked then worried.

"Laurent and Victoria found us in the forest after we'd hunted. Though we'd been talking to human's and they decided to make a meal out of them instead of us." I explained.

Jasper looked at me questioningly when I mentioned humans, but we'd have to explain that later.

"How didn't I see this happening? There's still nothing. I don't like this." Alice was shocked that she hadn't seen this coming.

We'd moved further into the front room.

Carlisle, Edward, you might want to hear this." Esme said casually. Within a second, both men were down stairs with us.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "What's wrong?" He asked the family.

"Victoria and Laurent are back." I explained.

"No, no, no. How?" Alice was still questioning her ability.

"Alice?" Jasper was trying to keep the room calm, and I had a feeling most of it was directed at Alice. He was hugging her to, trying to calm her further. "Can you see us? How about standing here in the next hour?"


	21. Planning

Hey, sorry for taking so long to update. I've been very busy. I know I bag all of you cause most of you are back at school, and now your thinking that I have all the time in the world, but hey, now I don't. Well, while I'm still not at school until March, I now have to teach the school kids. I'm a swimming teacher.

That and I've also been working out my uni stuff. And I thought that when I do go back to school that I might not have time to get on the computer to write, so I'm going to buy a book to write my stories in. This means that when I transfer my stories to a word doc I will be proof-reading as I go. Which is good for the readers. We'll see how I go.

So here is the next chapter that we all know I don't own the characters of. Oh again, I've lost track of what day it is in the story, so for the sake of this chapter let's say it's Sunday. And I can't remember where I put their new house. Was it away from other people or not? You'll see why I asked soon. Just go along with it.

"Alice?" Jasper was trying to keep the room calm, and I had a feeling most of it was directed at Alice. He was hugging her to, trying to calm her further. "Can you see us? How about standing here in the next hour?"

"Umm. Yes. I can see us still sitting here tomorrow as well. But something happens on Friday. Everything is so unsure. They'll attack at noon, no late, urgh. I... can't..." Alice broke. She crumbled down in a heap on the floor with Jasper following. He rocked her as she dry sob into his chest.

"What does this mean?" Esme's voice was barely a whisper.

"Someone, probably Victoria, is smart enough to attack without making up their mind on how to or when. She must be changing her mind every second, making their future so unsure. The picture of the future must be moving and changing so fast that Alice can't keep up. I'd imagine it to be very frustrating." Carlisle explained.

"We need help." Jasper spoke from still on the floor. "We don't know what she's planning."

"Oh, we don't need help. We can take them." Emmett as usual.

"No." Alice pooped her head up. She still looked glum. "She's got a few vampires with her. We can't take all of them."

"How many is a few?" Jasper asked calmly.

"Ten or so. But more keep coming and some are attacking one another. Why would they do that?"

We all sat in silence for a few minutes. Jasper was thinking hard, and Edward was watching him, following his thoughts. Alice looked ready to start crying again.

Emmett took Alice's role for once and looked ready to bounce around the room with excitement. Rosalie looked ready to thump him if he tried.

Carlisle was also lost in thought and Esme was blank with concern.

"We'll have to check the news." Edward spoke. No one including me seemed to follow what was going on.

"Care to fill the rest of us in." I asked, looking up at him questioningly.

"Jasper thinks it may be an army of newborns. It would explain why they're killing each other, and how Victoria is gaining so many so quickly. If Jasper's right, then there should be something in the news. Random disappearances or killings. It will all have to be close by as well. Probably the main town." We were on the outskirts of town like back in Forks.

"And if they are newborns, we're going to need help." Jasper repeated himself.

"I'll call Tanya and Kate, see if they'll help." Carlisle walked out of the room.

We discussed who else we could talk about, but everyone else were too far away. We'd moved to Juneau. Half way between Alaska and Seattle. Bright, but we stayed in the snowy mountains. Kate's family was the closest to us.

Carlisle came back in looking a bit glum.

"Bad news. Irina apparently had a thing for Laurent when he went there after the incident with James. She's blaming us for him turning his back on her to go with Victoria. They're not coming and are all supporting Irina.

We could ask Alistair if we knew where he was. Then there is Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie. Maybe Jasper could get Peter and Charlotte and we could also ask Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri, but I don't know who else might come out on such short notice, or could even get here quick enough." Carlisle was starting to get worried and that was hard to do.

Jasper left to call Peter and Charlotte. They said they would come. They didn't want a repeat of what happened to them before. They could get here in the next few days.

Calls would have to be made soon, and Jasper mentioned something about training. I wondered why everyone let him take charge in this matter? Maybe Carlisle didn't like the idea of controlling a fight? I would have to ask Edward later when there wasn't as much going on.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. We nearly all jumped. Something vampires shouldn't do. It must have been the distraction of this new news. Jasper growled. I looked at Edward questioningly, but he just shook he's head. Maybe I could ask him later.

But who would be coming around here now? We just got here?

Edward tightened he's arms around me and Emmett came over.

"Try to do what you did before." Emmett whispered to me.

It was Edward's turn to look confused, but he must have read Emmett's mind because he's face quickly showed surprise and amazement. I smiled at him, before closing my eyes and concentrating on not wanting to be effected by any humans.

When I opened my eyes I saw Carlisle staring at me. I nodded to him and he opened the door planting a welcoming grin on his face.

"Hello, can I help you?"

A girl was standing in the doorway holding a basket of fruit. It smelt really bad. I can't believe I use to eat that stuff.

I quickly scanned her and the other people standing behind her. The girl was pale and had yellow eyes. Her beauty also told me that she was a vampire. She had brown wavy hair. She smiled widely at Carlisle. Both of their grins widened as they realised what each other were.

A tall guy was standing behind her. He also had yellow eyes and looked a bit like Emmett but with blond hair and not as big.

I relaxed as I realised there was nothing to guard myself from.

The girl spoke. "My name is Christine and this is Matthew."

"And I'm Cara and this is Sean." Another voice came from behind Christine. I couldn't see them, but as I took in a breath I could smell them and they weren't vampires.


	22. Strangers

_I will never own twilight. Damn reality._

_Also thanks for all the great reviews, espially from ifyourcutesitbyme and jaq. there are way to many to name, so I'll make you a list next chapter._

Why oh why did I have to let my guard down.

I didn't full on attack whoever else was at the door, but it wasn't as easy as before to ignore.

My mind seemed to have a war going on. I was fighting the monster inside me. Now I understood where Edward was coming from all those times.

I could hear their heat beats now, but I tried to ignore it. A part of me was listening to it, the other half was crying out for it to stop, but not because I stopped it.

"Edward, Emmett." Jasper hissed. He was warning them. He probably knew too well of what this battle felt like, he probably knew who was winning too.

Edward's grip tightened around me. Emmett came to stand in front of me, blocking my view.

Again part of me wanted to be able to see the humans, while part of me wanted them gone, out of the way of danger.

I squeezed my eyes shut in frustration.

"Bella?" Edward was trying to get through to me, but it wasn't working. I was concentrating too hard on not killing the humans at the door.

I needed him to keep talking, to distract me like I had done for him so long ago. I didn't dare open my mouth. Any scent that got through and I would lose it. But he couldn't read my mind.

Then I remembered, just, what I had done in the car. I tried it again, all along pleading him to keep talking, to distract me.

"I'm going to run over Tyler tomorrow." He said to me, too low for any human ears to pick up on.

Wait, what? What is he going on about?

He must have still been able to read my mind again because he answered my question.

"Because he told everyone that he was taking you to the prom, remember? You forgot to run him over." I could hear the smile in his voice.

Weren't those my words when he asked for the distraction that I had just been thinking about?

"Yes. Keep going. What else do you remember?"

That was the night he told me everything. Well almost everything. The night we finally got somewhere.

Then he started driving me to school, we talked at lunch, he can into my room at night. All my human memories started coming back to me. I loved it. I never wanted to forget them again. The days my life really began.

"Want to go upstairs to our room?" He asked.

Why would we want to go upstairs?

Oh, distraction, right.

Distraction gone.

What was happening less than two minutes ago came flooding back, and so did the war.

I finally crumbled. I would have fallen straight to the floor in a heap if it wasn't for Edward keeping a tight grip on me.

He held me as I collapsed into him. Then he picked me up, and with Emmett close behind, carried me to our room.

I heard faint voices down stairs: "What was that all about? I'm sorry did we interrupt."

But Edward was talking again and I struggled to listen.

"Bella remember the meadow? Remember how beautiful you thought it was? Remember the sun?"

Meadow? Sun? Edward sparkling. So beautiful.

Edward chuckled at that.

We were in our room now. Emmett closed the door and Edward set me on my feet.

I let more memoires that I didn't want to lose flood back into my head. It was amazing how hard it was trying to remember everything that had happened in the past year, let alone the past 17 years.

"When do I get to go in the sun?" I asked curiously. I was still trying to distract myself.

"We'll ask Alice later." He replied. Again I could hear the smile.

He pulled me over to the couch setting me on his lap. Emmett just stood near us. We didn't have to sit, but I think Edward enjoyed me in his arms.

"Bella what happened to your mind protection thing?" Emmett looked at me questioningly.

Edward glared at Emmett for destroying our distraction. I ignored him and answered Emmett.

"I saw Christine was a vampire and I think I let it slip. Then I noticed the others. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my guard down."

Edward sighed at me.

"You're doing great Bella. Stop thinking otherwise."

"Yeah Bella. We just go hunting again." Emmett wasn't helping much.

"But that's the thing. I'm not even thirsty, why do I still want their blood?" I was starting to get confused and disgusted at myself.

"You're a newborn, remember. Blood is all you want. We told you this. It will pass. You've just to get your priorities right." Edward reasoned with me.

He gave me a quick kiss before letting me continue.

"Alright, but what did they want anyway?"

"They were only welcoming us to the neighbourhood."

"What?" I'd nearly killed our neighbours because they came over to say hello.

"Yeah but Christine figured it out quick and reasoned them to leave. We're yet to find out how. She'll be coming around later. I think both of us have some explaining to do." Edward looked thoughtful.

"How long do we have to wait up here for?" I think Emmett felt like he was missing some sort of action of meeting new vampires.

"I don't know. I'm not the physic." Edward said.

As if called for, which she kind of was, Alice bounced through the room.

Meeting downstairs now. We're meeting the other vampires. Oh and Bella, the sun will be out in the morning." Alice smiled.

I hadn't realised but it was getting dark. What was the time?

What sort of neighbours came around late afternoon?

Alice walked out of the room, followed by an excited Emmett.

New wrestlers I guess.

Edward stood up pulling me with him.

"Ready to meet the neighbours love?" He smiled at me.

I loved that crooked smile. I couldn't help it.

I kissed him full on the lips. He's shock was short lived as he kissed me back.

All too quickly he pulled away from me.

He chuckled at me. That's when I realised I was pouting.

"Alice is screaming in my head to move our buts." He answered me.

I groaned but followed him out the door.


	23. Hello

_Okay another birthday for us to sing to so here goes:_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to_ twilighterforever17,

_Happy Birthday to you._

_Oh and I don't own twilight._

We walked down the stairs, hand in hand, and into the living room to find two strangers talking to the rest of the family.

Everyone was sitting around on the couches. Edward just stopped me nearby and we stood. Edward had his arms wrapped around my middle from behind. He rested his chin on my shoulder. I breathed in he's sweet smell.

"Not now Bella. Edward..." Jasper nearly laughed at us. What had I done?

"Lust, love." Edward whispered to me, too low for anyone else to hear. If I could have, I would have blushed.

I focused my attention on the new people sitting in the room.

"Well now that we're all here, we can begin. Christine, Matthew, would you like us to start with introductions?" Carlisle took charge.

The couple that had come to the door looked totally at ease here.

"Okay, go ahead." Christine smiled.

Well I'm Carlisle as I've already said. This is my wife Esme. Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett. Edward and Bella." Carlisle pointed us all out.

"We've just moved out from Forks, we have another close coven to us in Alaska where we often spend some time. I think that covers the basics excluding backgrounds." Carlisle finished.

"Is she the reason you moved out of Forks?" Mathew asked.

"Don't be rude." Christine hissed at him.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse him. He tends to speak his mind without thinking sometimes. We're only curious, we were both shocked to see a new born around." Christine actually looked slightly upset.

"Don't worry dear," Esme smiled warmly at them both, "We know what that can be light. Actually, I'm pretty sure ours can be worse." She eyed Emmett who gave her an innocent look.

Christine gave an unsure laugh.

"Anyway..." Carlisle trailed off.

I decided to take the awkward conversation out of his hands. He probably didn't want to say anything insulting towards me anyway.

"Yes I'm the reason we left." I admitted. I could feel Jasper sending me sympathy waves as well as calming ones.

"And I'm the reason Victoria is about to attack." I continued.

"Bella don't blame yourself, if anything it's my fault." So he wanted to play the blame game, only the other way around. This was blame yourself.

I couldn't help the growl that slipped through my teeth.

Emmett and Jasper laughed at Edward's shocked face.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was, we deal with things as they come. So we have to deal with this now." Carlisle said sternly.

"Well before you explain what it is we can help with, can I just mention that we have another couple living with us. They're part of our family to, but they don't like to interact with human's. Still have trouble with the smell." Christine explained to us.

"Elizabeth and Sam are back at the house. Sam can alter the shape of unloving objects, though his power isn't that strong. The largest object he's managed to change was a small tree about two metres high." Matthew continued for Christine.

Carlisle continued, "Well that sounds use full. Alice has visions of the future..."

"They change with the person's change of mind. The future isn't set in stone." Alice interrupted. I had the feeling she just wanted some attention.

"Yes, and Edward can read minds. Jasper can feel and alter feelings while Bella's mind control is still developing." Carlisle finished.

Matthew looked surprised but Christine kept a straight face.

"How do you keep the Volturi off your back?" Matthew couldn't hold back his curiosity.

"They don't know yet, about any of our powers." Emmett finally spoke up.

Matthew just stood there shocked.

"I'm lost." I said watching Matthew's face.

Edward answered me. "Matthew knows the Volturi well. He knows them enough to know that strong powers in such a large group are picked up by one of the guards that can sense great powers. All of ours together, especially yours, should have had them at our door a week ago." Edward couldn't hide the curiosity in his voice.

"Why haven't they?" He finally asked.

That's when I noticed Alice practically jumping with excitement.

I wasn't the only one to notice. Everyone in the room had turned to look at her.

"Is she alright?" Christine asked.

Emmett laughed. "Never has been never will be. Oww." Rosalie had smacked over the back of his head. I highly doubt it had hurt.

Edward's eyes widened in shock. "Is that possible?" He asked Alice, who was still bouncing.

I hated these silent conversations. I wish I knew what Alice had in her head that had her bouncing and Edward shocked.

Then I saw it.

Somewhere in a large room three red eyed guys sat behind a raised tabled dressed in black, hooded cloaks.

"Nothing new?" The middle one asked.

A tiny man in front of them also had the same cloak on and also had red eyes.

"Carlisle has a new vampire but no new powers to report."

"Hmm, ok then. You may go." The man in the middle replied.

Then the present world came back to me.

Edward was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Only one other person has ever made that face in this family." Jasper told me.

I was confused. I frowned.

"Alice has the same blank stare when she has a vision." Edward explained to me.

Alice was still bouncy. Everyone else was now staring at me.

"Great, now there's three people in the family that we have to catch up. Care to be more generous then my siblings and tell us what's going on Bella." Emmett laughed at his own joke.

"The Volturi know I've been changed but they think that I don't have any powers. How does that work?" I was even more confused now.

"Alice?" I asked.

Alice kept bouncing but decided to explain it to us.

"Bella is a shield."

"Tell us something we didn't already know." Rosalie said.

"Yes but not just from Edward but any power that uses mind connection."

"Well this is great then. We have no Volturi to worry about." Esme sounded very happy.

"Yes but we still have a problem."Jasper reminded.

Remember Bella hasn't met Aro so they don't know that other power's like his or Jane's doesn't work.

This chapter was a bit boring so the next one should be up soon.


	24. Explanation

_Hey, I haven't been able to update in the past few days because first we went over our internet usage. Which meant I wasn't allowed on the internet until Wednesday. So in that time I wrote, and not just for this story. This chapter was meant to be done before I started Uni, unfortunately that didn't happen. I got about 400 words done before we went back. So rather than have you waiting and wondering I will give you these mere 400 words with the explanation that I'm sorry if I seem like I've fallen of the face of the Earth, cause I don't know how much time I'll get._

_Some people have told me the last chapter was confusing and I hope all is explained now._

_Also, my friend love's Jasper and Alice moments so I've decided to write the first few chapters of this story from Jasper's point of view. Maybe Alice's to. We'll see how I 's also the cause for not as much of this chapter being written._

_And just so were up to date, it's Sunday night._

_And I don't own twilight._

I was a shield. What did that mean?

"That doesn't explain everything that's been happening over the past few days." Rose asked. Everyone in the room looked extremely confused. Alice was the only one still bouncing. Even Edward wasn't up with whatever her mind was thinking.

"Past few days?" Matthew asked.

"Bella's power that I mentioned earlier. It's been interesting the past few days seeing what she can do. Yet, I agree, it hasn't had anything to do with shielding." Carlisle explained.

"Alice, you know don't you?" Edward warned more than asked.

"Okay, okay, let the fun out. We kind of already knew Bella was a shield but she can also link her mind with others. Put thoughts in their heads, open her mind to them, see what they see, etc, etc." Alice said happily.

"How did you get that all from one vision?" Matthew asked.

"That I have to keep secret for now if I want the future to go the way it's still planed." Alice shot back. Matthew was being a little intrusive and I don't think Alice approved, yet.

"Well that would be helpful. The only problem is that Bella still doesn't really know how it works." Jasper started war planning again, ignoring both Alice and Matthew.

"Oh, Jaz were down to twelve newborns." Alice perked up again.

"Great. This should be fairly easy." Jasper actually perked up.

"So twelve newborns, Victoria and Laurent. Making fourteen. There are twelve of us. I'll be easier if we can separate them, especially Victoria and Laurent. We still have a week. The newborn numbers can still go either way, though it shouldn't be by much." Jasper continued planning out war strategies.

"If we stay in small groups this could be over quicker. Groups of four. Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme, focus on the newborns. Take out as many as possible. Christine and Matthew, can your family try and lure some others away from the group and take them? Edward, can you and Bella take Victoria. And Alice and I will take Laurent." Everyone nodded. I don't think anyone else had the experience to contradict Jasper.

I looked at Edward. He was looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"I'm not getting out of this one. I'm playing my part to." I reassured him.

Edward sighed in defeat. "I know. And Jasper won't let me say otherwise." We both looked over to Jasper who was smiling innocently at us.

"Right. We're going to need some training. I think we wait for sunrise to begin." Jasper continued again.

Then he looked over to Christine and Matthew. "Meet back here then?" He asked.

"Sure." Christine smiled happily. "We'll bring the rest of the family to. I'm sure they'll love to meet you."

We said quick goodbyes as Carlisle showed them out.


	25. Free time

Hey, finally hah? Well for anyof you who actually read my a/n's would know that i planned to write my stories now because i wouldn't be on fanfic. Well my excuse to that would be that i was too lazy to write it in my book. Well i finally printed them and now i have the next chapter for you. Yay. Keep up the reviews

I don't own twilight

Once they were out the door Emmett started winning. I guess I had to have seen this one coming.

"Why am I stuck with the newborns? That's not fun."

"Well I doubt you'd want anyone else protecting Rose's back." Jasper nearly snapped at him. "Victoria will be after either Edward or Bella, so both of them in one spot will make it easier to take her down. Carlisle and Esme can get the fires going, once you guys are done, while you can help out with any other fights. Sound fair?"

"Not really." Jasper just growled at Emmett.

"But I haven't been in a war, so what you says goes. Get off my back already." Emmett quickly fixed his mistake.

Morning was still a few hours away and Jasper was happy with the plan so far. So with no reason to stick around, we all slowly scattered.

Edward took me out into the forest saying something about surprises. Alice wasn't in the room when we left so I couldn't tell if this was a good or a bad outing.

We ran and darted around trees, laughing our way up the mountains.

We stopped towards the top of one of the surrounding mountains, though we didn't get out of the tree cover. It took us 10 minutes to run something like an 8 hour walk.

Edward lead me towards the East until we came to a cliff. Or more like a waterfall. A stream flowed from somewhere further up the mountain. It trickled off the edge of the cliff, into a sparkling pool below. The forest took over again after about a metre around the pool.

From where we were standing I could see all of the other mountains around us. I could see the faint orange glow of the sun still below the ground.

"We'll watch the sunrise one day from here. But if we watch it today, we'll be late and Jasper will have my head. Even though he owes me really." Edward muttered the last part, but I still heard him. I don't think he was use to my increased hearing yet.

"It's breathtaking, if that's still possible for a vampire." I quickly added the last part.

"That's what I use to think as well, that was until I met you, Bella." I turned to look at him.

He wasn't looking at the view behind me, he was just watching me. If I could have, I would have blushed.

"Bella, I never want to lose my view of your beauty I want to see your face every day for the rest of my existence. I can't go on without you."

That's when he got down on one knee in front of me and held my hand. I gasped. Was he...?

"Bella, when this is all over, will you do me the honour of being my wife."

I know, another short chapter, but it was meant to be the end of the last chapter. I kind of had to leave it here didn't I.


	26. Fluf alternative chapter

Ok guys, this was just a bit of fun that 'ifyourcutesitbyme' put into my head. Don't worry, it isn't the real chapter for the story, i wouldn't write something so ridiculous. So if you wish you can ignore this chapter, but please don't get confused when the next chapter follows on from the previous chapter instead of this one. I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own twilight, but this chapter is so far from it, i probably didn't need to write that.

_That's when he got down on one knee in front of me and held my hand. I gasped. Was he...?_

"_Bella, when this is all over, will you do me the honour of being my wife."_

I barely got to answer got to answer his question when we both felt the ground start to shake.

Edward's eyes changed from loving to really, really annoyed. Though his eyes were no longer focused on me.

He quickly stood up and pulled me close to him, grumbling something about Emmett going to far and having the worst timing possible.

I was about to ask Edward what was going on when I saw Emmett emerge from behind some trees.

He had a couple a maraca's in each hand and was dancing to nothing. It was really anything new, I mean it was Emmett.

I tried to hold in the usual laughter that came with an Emmett joke but what Emmet was doing was nothing compared to what was to follow.

As Alice followed Emmett I finally realised what Emmett had started. A conga line had started and Emmett was of course the head of the giant joke.

I giggled as Alice bounced behind Emmett and pulled Jasper along behind her. Her excitement was obviously overwhelming and he had no choice but to join in.

I could feel Edward shaking his head from behind me. I started giggling at the wired vampire conga line. Yet the worst was yet to come.

I couldn't hold back the laughter that appeared after a quick gasp.

For somehow Emmett had coxed an elephant into the conga line. Right behind Jasper was this giant elephant. I guess it was just a normal sized elephant, but that's big.

The elephant would have been the funniest thing, standing on it's hind legs, trumpet high in the air, swinging from side to side in time to Emmett, Alice and Jasper's leg movements.

But to top it all off, somehow Emmett had made the elephant purple. Yes purple.

Probably from paint, but that fact didn't stop me from rolling on the ground laughing my head off. Literally, well except for the head, but I was out of Edward's socked arms, lying on the forest floor laughing.

Emmett came past me. Alice must have let go of him because the next thing I knew, I was dancing alone behind Emmett in front of Alice, with a purple elephant somewhere behind me.

I laughed my whole way through the dance. I looked over to Edward who somehow looked shocked and annoyed all at the same time.

"Come on Edward. Lighten up." Alice cried out to him. I just laughed as Edward's face fell into an even more shock then before.

"Emmett, where exactly did the elephant come from?" Edward was going to join in, there was no way that would ever happen.

"What elephant?" Emmett asked back laughing and still shaking the maracas.

Edward just shook his head and walked off towards home.

I laughed as we circled the clearing once more.

After a couple of fun filled hours (even the elephant seemed to have fun), we had to stop. I guess word had gotten to Carlisle, because once Alice's phone wrung the party was over.

"Alice I thought I told you guys to get rid of the elephant. Where ever it came from it can't live here." I could hear Carlisle on the phone.

"Hey you told Emmet not me. I had no idea what to do with the elephant so Emmett suggested conga line. It sounded like a good way for the elephant to go." Alice laughed back.

I heard a sigh over the phone. "Alice we have training soon and I need Jasper sober. Calm down, get rid of the elephant and come home."

"Ok." Then Alice hung up.

"You heard the man." Alice said before lunging at the elephant. We all followed.

The elephant was big enough for all of us together and we all filled up on it.

We hid the elephant then headed home. Jasper had sobered up and was telling Alice how dangerous her energy was towards him. Emmett was on the phone apologising to Rose. I felt left out, that just made my want to get home all the higher. So I raced ahead of everyone else and into the waiting arms of my Edward.

Ok that was just plain stupid. Tell me if you think i should delete the chapter, but pm me cause if i do delete it then you won't be able to review the replacement/real chapter.


	27. Problems

I don't own twilight.

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.

My head couldn't get around what he had just said. My lips were frozen as my mind tried to catch up. I just couldn't get a word out.

But before I even had the chance to let my brain quickly form some sort of words and say something, Emmett burst through the trees. Edward just growled at him. I was still frozen.

"Well your ignoring my thoughts, so I didn't have much choice, did I?" Emmett just stood there acting as if he wasn't interrupting anything.

Edward slowly stood up. "Come on Bella, Jasper wants us back now." He smiled at me, but it wasn't as big as usual. Something was wrong.

As we started running back to the house my mind finally caught up to my mouth, yet I didn't want to give him an answer until I knew what was wrong. He couldn't hide anything from me anymore.

I opened my mind to his as I had learnt to do since we arrived here. Carlisle had been helping me.

The only problem with this is he could now hear my thoughts as well due to his ability. So of course he heard my concern before I could find his.

_What's wrong Bella?_ His thoughts held concern towards me, yet where some how sad.

_I could ask you the same thing._

_You never answered my question. _Did I hear slight hope?

We got back to the rest of the family and I tapped into Jasper's power. Edward felt...

Rejected?

What? Why?

I hated it, but I looked deeper into his mind.

Oh no. He thought I didn't I didn't love him. I hadn't answered yes... I hadn't said anything. He thought I was trying to think up a way to let him down easy... with a 'no'.

_Bella?_ I pulled myself from his mind. He had obviously seen where my mind was going.

I burst out laughing. I don't really know what came over me, but I just found it really funny that he, Edward, my savour and hero, would ever think that plain old me, didn't love him and all his beauty.

I watched through my laughter as Edward's face changed from confusion to amusement, to embarrassment and finally to irritation with some anger.

The rest of the family looked really confused, especially Jasper. This just brought on the giggles further.

"Bella, why do you even think of yourself like that?" Edward asked, still looking at me disapprovingly.

"Not this again." Rose said. She had caught on, on some level. I just glared at her and stopped laughing.

"Whatever happened to looks don't count?" All of the girl's glared at Emmett.

"Not helping." Alice perked up slightly.

Hmm, I started an argument.

As the girls argued over how beauty counted somewhat towards inner beauty as well as outer, while Emmett argued that feelings and actions couldn't really be beauty. Jasper was trying to call everyone to order, but it wasn't really working.

I opened my mind back to Edward.

_Of course the answer is yes. Just give my mind a chance to find my mouth._

_Are you sure or are you just being polite?_

_How dare you even think that. Why would that even cross your mind? Obviously I'm not the only who doesn't see themself clearly_

He just stared at me. Neither one of us thought or said anything.

After a while of silence, I closed my mind back around myself and looked over at the others.

Carlisle had gotten the group back to together, quietly, while Matthew and Christine had arrived with Elizabeth and Sam.

I expected the two new strangers to not like us. Christine had given me that impression when she said they didn't like humans. Yet they both reminded me of Jasper, somehow.

Not by looks, that looked like a mix between Emmett and Alice, but I got the strange feeling that they struggled with blood the same way Japer did.

They both seemed so excited to see us, that I half expected them, well at least Elizabeth, to hold hands with Alice and jump around in circles like little kids. Though the strength was there from both of them, similar to Emmett. The control was also like Emmett, thinking up a trick that would have to wait.

Elizabeth had dead straight, short, shiny black hair. Her pale skin stood out against her hair matching clothes. Black, sleek pants with a slight flare and a black halter neck top. A gold bow was tied around her body. It brought out her eyes and made sure her outfit didn't look to dark, especially with the matching gold heels.

Sam however seemed to have the bad boy look going. Cargo pants with a tight black army t-shirt. His boots just made it look all that much better. He had short brown hair that stuck out in all directions.

"Elizabeth and Sam are only a few years old. There still finding this life hard. Sam was actually Elizabeth's first slip. She lost control near an army camp while they were practising war camouflage and were scattered throughout the woods. We managed to save him." Christine explained.

Elizabeth was looking at the ground, hiding her face from us. Sam gave her I hug and I heard something along the lines of 'and it's the best thing that ever happened to me.'

I was a bit confused at myself. How had I gotten their feelings right?

Jasper was looking at me as if I'd asked a very obvious question. I linked our minds to find out what I'd done wrong.

_Bella's using my powers again and she doesn't even know it. Hmm, I wonder if that's her now that I can feel. She's really got to learn how to make that unobvious. _I think he was mocking me.

_I'm gone._ I told him before shrinking my mind back to myself


	28. Change of Plans

**Well school is over (finally) but exams are coming up. I've been working on this chapter for weeks now. That's how much I can't get done at school. But I finally got a chapter up. Enjoy.**

**And of course I don't own anything.**

Jasper took most of the day... no all of the day training me. I took most of the time being the newborn and all. It was quite annoying and time consuming. And if I did get a break from Jasper so he could give the others some tips, not that they needed it he said, then Carlisle had me working on my powers. I didn't get a chance to even look at Edward let alone talk to him.

The plan was finalised ages ago. Matthew, Christine, Elizabeth and Sam were going to hide in the tree line. Hopefully Victoria and her army would be to worried about us to care about some extra smells, but just to be sure, our new friends would sneak around in the trees so their sent wasn't as obvious.

With Victoria wanting me, it was my job to lead her away from the fight so Edward could come up behind her. If things went his way I wouldn't get to fight. Jasper was aiming for Laurent and hopefully Alice could also get him from behind when Jasper had him weak enough. Everyone else would get the other newborns and the element of surprise would be in our favour.

It was night fall before we all stopped.

"We've got plenty of time before the attack, so we'll be fine. This looks like it's going to be an easy battle." Jasper reassured all of us our new friends started to leave.

Though they didn't even get the chance to walk out of sight when Alice gasped. We all turned towards her to see a familiar face that we'd all seen before.

I linked my mind to hers to watch her vision. I was sure Edward would be to.

_Victoria and Laurent walked out of the tree line with what looked like 20 newborns following close behind. They walked into the clearing that was our front lawn._

_As they moved towards us, the sun peak through the trees at an angle and hit their skin. I didn't find their sparkle beautiful. For once I saw the monster that Edward had talked about._

_They moved closer towards the house. The smirk on Victoria's face was priceless. It was triumphant, as if she'd already won. It also showed the hated and revenge that she couldn't wait to throw my way._

_She walked calmly up our stairs and threw open the door. I could just see all of us inside, shock and very unprepared._

Then as quickly as it started, it ended.

"How...?" Fear laced Alice's voice. She looked like she could faint. Jasper quickly hugged her while trying to calm the rest of us down.

"How did they get around Alice's visions?" I asked no one in particular.

"How did who do what?" Emmett nearly yelled at us. Jasper was trying desperately to calm everyone, especially Alice. I decided to help him and test my power some more.

Edward moved closer towards me, protectively, but he was careful not to get to close. All I got was a hug around the shoulders. I leaned in to him trying to get him to forget what happened earlier.

"They're coming at dawn." He answered Emmett calmly.

Matthew, Christine, Sam and Elizabeth had all made their way back over to us.

Now everyone looked panic, well except for the guys. They would never show panic. Damn pride.

"So now what do we do?" Christine asked.

"We go ahead with the plan except this time you guys use the trees on the opposite side to where they'll come in from and we'll all wait on the front lawn." Jasper said still holding onto Alice.

"But shouldn't we use this to our advantage?" I asked. "They wanted to surprise us by getting around Alice. Now they haven't, shouldn't we take advantage of that?"

"Like what?" Matthew asked me.

"I don't know. Like having all of us in the trees and spreading out when they try the door. With no one inside, we can all come up behind them. We'll be spread out and hopefully the newborns will attack in the same form. They'll spread out and attack us." I finished quite happy with what I had come up with.

"Well we better think of something cause we've only a few hours till they surprise us." Emmett commented.

"Technically we have about ten hours..." I muttered, only half caring.

"Exactly. Ten hours is plenty of time to be ready. When I said we were ready I meant it. We can figure out the best way to do this and still have time to spare." Jasper was reassuring again and with his power no one was doubting him.

"Okay let's start from where they come in and work out the plan from there." Carlisle suggested.

Alice nodded and lead the way round the side of the house to the front lawn.

"They come in from there." Alice pointed to the left of us and I could almost pick out the exact tree that Victoria would walk past.

"Do you know how far everyone gets?" Jasper turned to face her.

"Victoria open our front door and Laurent is right behind her. Though most of the newborns stay on the bottom steps or out here." With things back on track all fear had erased from her face.

"Well I'm sure none of us want any of the fighting to take place in the house, so, we'll have to keep to this tree line otherwise they smell us." Jasper gestured to the row of trees on the right. "When they get close to the steps, whoever takes them on and circle round here..." He pointed in front of us and the house, "take them on from behind. Make them run at you, their moves will be more predictable then.

"We'll keep to the trees..." He looked at me and Edward, "take Victoria from the side. Hopefully her and Laurent will be fairly unprepared."

"This could quite easily work. Twenty still isn't a lot, especially with such immature vampires." Sam said to all of us. They hadn't left since they would be needed.

"Yes it will." Jasper said. I hoped he was right.


	29. Making up

**I don't own twilight. And guys you can now see this story from Jasper's point of view. The story's called: 'Jasper succeeds: JPOV'. Though only the first 3 chapters are up. Enjoy.**

During the rest of the night everyone calmed down and seemed to understand that this would most likely be an easy fight and there was nothing to worry about.

Alice had gotten over the shock that they had figured a way around her visions, and now was thinking of ways to celebrate an easy victory. It was no big deal but Alice needed an excuse for a party and get together with our new friends. Jasper was dragged along for the party planning ride.

Emmett and Rose were somewhere that I'd rather not think about. Carlisle and Esme were talking with Christine and Matthew and I think Elizabeth and Sam had gone out hunting just for the fun and to have something to do.

We still had a few hours before we even had to worry about getting ready for the fight that was to come. I was sitting on my bed, that I didn't need, being my usual worried self. Jasper had reassured me there was nothing to worry about, but that just wasn't me. And even if I wasn't worrying about the fight, I was worrying about Edward. What had happened between us.

As if he'd read my mind, or possibly read Jasper's mind and felt my worry, he appeared at my door.

I looked up to see my Greek god watching me do nothing. How boring must I be, even for a vampire?

"Can we talk?" He asked when I looked into his golden eyes. They were filled with despair, and again I started worrying that there was something wrong.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He can and sat on the bed next to me, but he kept his distance. I turned to face him on the bed.

"Well I'm here so go ahead." He wanted me to start.

"But you came here wanting to talk so you go first I'll wait."

"Well I wanted to finish our conversation from before." Was that meant to be a question? He was making me talk first again.

I sighed. "I love you Edward. Of course I'll marry you." His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas day. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Well you didn't answer my question and every time I tried to ask you, you seemed to ask other questions getting around the actual question. I thought you were thinking of a way to let me down gently." He looked really sad then ducked his head so I couldn't read his eyes. "I thought you didn't love me anymore since you could see me properly now that you're a vampire."

I smiled at him sadly. "Why would you ever think that, you silly vampire." I moved closer to him. "I'll always love you. I'm yours forever."

He moved closer to me, closing the gap. Then his lips were on mine as I feel backwards onto the bed.

I hadn't realised how much I missed his kisses. I felt like I needed them more and would never be able to live without them again.

I was gasping for unneeded breath when he moved down to my neck.

"I love you, always." I murmured as his hands moved over my stomach.

"As do I, love." Then he stopped kissing me and stared into my eyes. "I have something that I've been wanting to give you for a while now."

"Now?" I pouted.

He just laughed at me before giving me a final, quick kiss on the lips and moved to the door.

"I'll be right back." Then he was gone.

I only got the chance to smile to myself before he was back in front of me.

He sat back on the bed beside me and pulled me into his lap so that I had my back to him. I tilted my head back so that I could see him.

"So, what is it that was so important you had to interrupt my happy place?" He just laughed at me.

"This." I looked at his hands that were holding the same small box from before. He opened it to reveal a beautiful gold ring. It was old fashioned yet simple. I loved it.

He picked up my hand and slid the ring on my finger.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"It used to be my mother's. She would have loved you, Bella." I looked back at him. I think if I could I would have been crying happy tears right then.

He kissed me again. I wanted him more than ever now, but fate didn't. Alice came knocking on the door right then.

"We're all getting ready now. Oh and Bella, thank you." She squealed. Then I heard her walk off.

I looked back at Edward. "Thank you for what?" I asked him.

"For letting her plan the wedding."

"But I..."

"She saw it of course, so don't even bother. Though I think she's been hiding it from me for awhile now. Anyway, it means you can spend more time with me." He smiled at me, looking deeply into my eyes.

I smiled back and kissed him again.

After a few seconds he pulled away. My pout made him chuckle at me.

"As much as I want to, Jasper will kill us if we're not ready to catch Victoria by surprise." He stood up from the bed, pulling me with him. He led me to the door and we walked down to the find nearly everyone waiting. Only Sam and Elizabeth weren't back.

"Okay, we've only got a couple of hours left. We need to set up our sent. Sam and Elizabeth are going 'round the back of the house when they get back. Christine and Mat you guys use the back door and do the same when they get here.

"Bella I need you and Alice to walk around the tree line and where they will be walking in from all the way up to the front door. We need them to think you're in here. Edward you do the same. She does blame you for James' death after all. The rest of us need to make it seem like we're in the house, we can't have anyone walking towards us.

"We should be fine if we just walk round the front door and the path Victoria will take to get to the door. Once we're done then Alice you came back inside. Edward and Bella trace the same path a couple of times then we'll all leave through the back door. Happy? Let's get to work."

No one argued as we raced off to touch the ground with our feet and brush against some trees as much as we could in an hour and a half. Then we'd all be ready for the 'easy' fight.


	30. Battle

**Sorry guys, if anyone was having trouble review the last chapter. I deleted an a/n from a few months back and it changes all the chapters so the reviews get screwed up. Well here is the next chapter. Be thankful, I should be studying right now, so it may be short. I'll see how quick I can type. **

**Oh and I never owned twilight.**

After we all had done as Jasper had asked, we all made our way to where we would attack from. We were hoping that the newborns would come towards us when surprised and leave Victoria and Laurent unprotected.

Then Edward and Jasper would attack. Alice and I were more of a backup if needed.

We didn't have to wait long hiding in the trees when we saw Victoria and Laurent in the lead of 20 something newborns. There's eyes blazed red. All the newborns were acting like dogs sniffing the ground searching for us.

Just like in Alice's vision Victoria made her way to our door telling the newborns to wait.

She oped our front door and her face was hilarious. The shock of no one being home...

"But the smell is too recent..." She just stood there in shock. Everyone had turned towards her waiting for her tell them the next move. We had them, they were facing the house and not us.

Esme, Carlisle, Elizabeth, Sam, Christine, Matthew, Emmett and Rosalie all jumped from the branches in the trees and tackled some newborns. The first one's that they all grabbed were headless in the next three seconds.

Laurent moved to grabbed Emmett but Jasper was already half way towards him, Alice close behind.

I watched Edward as he crept around the side of the porch to grab Victoria, but she heard him coming. I ran towards them to help.

Victoria had grabbed Edward when he went to pounce on her. She grabbed his neck.

"Where is she?" She growled to him. Edward just smiled and kicked her off him. She went flying past me onto the dirt. Edward followed.

He dogged all her hits and even got some in. Until suddenly he seemed to just stop moving and she landed a blow to his temple.

"Like my newest member. He can freeze people, just like that." She made to jump on a frozen Edward when I screamed at her.

"I thought you were looking for me?" She stopped dead and stared at me. She smiled that nasty smile of hers. It made me want to be sick.

"Finish him." She motioned to a kids standing slightly off to the side. The kid came in and started where Victoria left off with my froze fiancé.

"No." I screamed. I made to grab him but Victoria tackled me.

"You will watch him die before I finish you off." She snarled in my face.

I struggled under her and was finally able to push her back. I was stronger after all.

I snarled back at her and crouched ready to fight. I was about to tackled her head on when I heard Jasper scream off in the distance. It actually took some effort to understand what he was saying.

"Don't act like a newborn Bella. It's predictable." Oh right the training.

I pulled myself out of the newborn rage and wait for her to attack me.

Her smile turned as she frowned, obviously waiting for me to attack first like the newborn that I was.

She ran at me, which I thought was stupid, until at the last second she jumped over my head. I turned while moving to the left and just barely dogged her kick.

Then I heard Edward scream behind me. I turned to look at him. He was still frozen, but missing an arm.

"NO." I screamed again.

Victoria took this distraction and tackled me to the ground... again.

I watched as the newborn moved towards Edward again.

Where were the others, couldn't they hear this?

I quickly scanned the clearing. Jasper and Alice were trying to get to Laurent who had two newborns helping him. Everyone else seemed to be winning, but they were all really busy. Esme had set up a giant fire where some newborns were already burning.

I looked back at Edward just as the kid made a move towards his neck.

"NO." I screamed louder this time as rage flowed through me. I don't know what came over me but somehow I felt everyone around me, in me, somehow. Not just our team but everyone. It felt really weird to. Like I was watching everything at once, yet somehow I could keep up.

I used the power of the kid that was right now looking into his enraged face, and froze everyone. The whole battle had frozen. There was an erry silence as the wind blew past.

First I unfroze my family and friends and pushed a frozen Victoria off of my back.

No one moved or said anything.

_Bella?_

"What?" I growled. This was tacking a lot of effort and concentration.

Through the minds of the frozen people... vampires, around me, I got them to think that it would be a good aide to move towards the pretty blazing light. All of the newborns moved towards the fire and literally jumped in.

Victoria and Laurent were stronger then that though, though I could still keep them frozen. That wouldn't last much longer. The kid I had borrowed the power from was dying and I wouldn't have the power once he was gone.

"Jasper..." I growled.

"Of... right." He grabbed Laurent in front of him and started tearing him to pieces. Emmett followed suit and went and grabbed Victoria from behind me.

Then I lost it and everyone one unfroze. It was too late though and all they could do now was scream.

Carlisle was with Edward as I collapsed on the ground breathing hard. Alice was by my side in a second.

"You alright Bella?" She asked hugging me and helping me to stand.

"Yeah." I managed to get out.


	31. Healing

**Well I've been threatened by pianogirl1457135, so here is the next chapter quicker than planned, where I don't own any of the characters.**

I turned to Carlisle. "Edward." I breathed.

"Carlisle's got him." Alice said from next to me.

I raced over to where Carlisle had helped Edward to his feet. There was no blood, just an arm lying on the ground. Jasper went over and picked it up.

I stopped a few paces from Edward. He saw me and smiled.

"Bella." He said before walking over to me. He hugged me best he could with only one arm.

"I thought I'd lost you." I whispered into his chest.

"Shh, it's alright. It's all over." He whispered back to me.

"Edward." Carlisle said behind him.

"Come on Bella. We've got to go reattach my arm." He laughed.

"Thanks not funny you know."

"Yeah it is." He said and laughed again.

He let go of me, not that I ever wanted to let go of him ever again. He must have felt the same, because he put his still attached arm around my waist and pulled me towards the house.

We followed Carlisle inside the house.

"I'll be right back." He ran off upstairs as Edward pulled me to the couch making me sit on his lap.

Everyone else came inside slowly and Carlisle came back with his medical bag. He pulled Edward's shirt away from the shoulder and I looked away. I didn't want to watch. Instead I watched Edwards face. He was watching Carlisle.

When he saw me staring at him he smiled at me.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. It'll reattach. Right Carlisle?"

"All done. It would have been easier with stiches, but they can't pierce our skin. The bandage and sling should hold it in place while it heals."

I finally peaked at Edwards shoulder but it was covered with a white bandage.

I let out the breath that I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

"I'm going to make sure everything is alright outside." Carlisle said before meeting Esme at the door and walking outside, leaving us as alone as you can get in a house full of super hearing vampires.

I decided to give us some more privacy and I linked my mind with Edward's.

_I'm glad you're okay._ I thought as I snuggled into his chest.

He looked wide eyed down at me. _You're getting good at that._

I shrugged against him. _I like to be useful._

_You never weren't._

_So, what's everyone else doing?_

_Why don't you tell me? You might want to ignore Rose and Emmett._

As soon as he said Rose and Emmett my mind thought of them and I accidently found their thoughts.

_Arahh. Eww._

_I told you._

_Anyway, Alice is... "_Ahh, come one. ALICE." I groaned.

Edward chuckled at me. Alice was of course planning our wedding. She was using Esme for help while Jasper was with Carlisle.

Alice pocked her head out from the dining room.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"We just finished a fight, couldn't you wait at least a few hours before thinking about our wedding."

"How did you... ohh. She's getting good." Alice smiled and Edward nodded in agreement behind me. "And why should I wait. Move on. We've only got, like, a month."

"What? A month? When exactly did you start planning Alice?" She just grinned her cheeky smile and disappeared back into the dining room.

I leant back into Edward and sighed. He lent down and kissed my forehead.

"There's no stopping her. You should know that by now." I just nodded.

"At least I won't be involved in it much. I trust Alice will make it a beautiful without my input?"

"If you want to plan your own wedding I could get Alice to involve you?" I scrunched up my face.

"I'm alright thank you." Edward laughed at me.

"Should we go hunting? I'm in the mood for a lion."

At the mention of food I couldn't help but think about its delicious taste. A fire burned my throat and brought my hand to my throat. When was the last time we hunted? It must have been last week when our human neighbours visited with Christine and Matthew.

Edward took my hand from my throat and stood up pulling me with him.

"Where going out." He called to whoever was listening in the house. Then we ran out the back door and into the forest.

I caught a few deer. I hadn't realised how hungry I was until we got close to the sound of their heart beats and I took off before I knew it.

When I'd finished three I was full. Then I realised I was alone. Edward must have gone off to find his lion.

I walked back to where we'd last been together and found his sent. I followed it further up the mountain. I didn't have to go far until I found him.

He was kneeling on the ground with a lion in front of him.

I didn't find it disgusting or disturbing. I found what I did disgusting. But Edward had a way of making it look graceful. I stood still and just watched him until he was finished.

When he was done he finally found me staring and was next to me in a second.

"Look, all better." He said and took the bandage away. "The blood must have helped repair it."

Now all I could see was a very light line that looked something like all of our bite marks. I smiled as Edward grabbed me with both arms and kissed me passionately.

"So how was your meal?" He asked when we finally came up for air.

I just shrugged and kissed him again. "It was alright."

I didn't want to think of the other smells that seemed better then what I'd just had.

"You'll get use to it. Come on, let's go home."


	32. Wedding

I don't own twilight.

The month went by quickly. Alice stole me away from Edward as much as she could. Neither of us were happy about it, but only Jasper could get her away from me. The house was transformed into a work place and then an elegant, giant room filled with long, light blue drapes over the ceiling and banister. Flowers were ordered to come in on the morning of the wedding.

The dress that we'd found through many pictures and online shopping since Edward still wouldn't let me near a shop, turn out to be an elegant, old style dress. It was white with a very slight tinge of blue. It was so light that I doubt that the human eye could pick it. It was pinched randomly all over the skirt part of the flow. It fell all the way to the floor. The satin material hugged my curves perfectly and pulled tight over my stomach. The dress was strapless.

The Denali coven were invited, but refused because we had killed Laurent. I didn't understand everything behind it, but Alice not to worry about it until we got back from our honeymoon.

Of course our new friends were invited and they knew of a nomad that didn't live far who had actually become a priest. He was coming down to do our wedding.

So it was going to be a small wedding and I was fine with that. It was also one of the reasons we were doing it inside the house.

The day came quickly. Alice refused to let me see Edward the whole night before the wedding. The guys all went out hunting while we stayed home and had a relaxing night. Since we didn't need to sleep we did all the girly, relaxing sort of stuff. Relaxing bath, doing each other's nails, movies and just plain talking.

Early in the morning Alice pushed me into her room so when the guys came home there was no chance of them seeing me or really any of us.

Alice did my make-up while Rosalie and Esme worked on my hair. Somehow they managed to work on each other in the same time. That's probably why it took us so long to get ready.

Esme left the room often to make sure everything was right and ready, like the flowers. I had a strange feely it also had something to do with making sure Emmett didn't find a way of burning down the house.

Then the time came to really get ready. The dresses.

Alice helped me with mine before putting on her bridesmaids dress. I had Alice as my maid of honour and Rose was my other bridesmaid. Carlisle was going to walk me down the stairs and then sit with Esme and our friends.

The bridesmaid dresses were of blue silk. They clung to the waist before flowing outwards.

I got to have one last look in the mirror by myself as Alice made sure everything was defiantly ready. My hair was tied up into a lose bun of many curls. I gripped my bouquet of blue tulips, trying to steady my shaking hands.

I thought of what Renee and Charlie would have thought.

I felt like I was about to start crying when Carlisle walked in.

"Bella you look beautiful. What's wrong? Having second thoughts?" He closed the door behind him and stood next to me, staring into the mirror.

"No. I was just thinking of Renee and Charlie. How do you think they're doing?" I looked up at him and he turned to face me full on.

"I think there coping, and I think they would be very proud of you, as am I. Never in a hundred years have I ever seen Edward so happy as he is today. Maybe you can secretly go and see your parents in a few years." I nodded and Carlisle gave me a hug.

"Thanks." I said.

"Now, we all ready, or are we going to wait the few seconds you've got before Alice let's herself in?" I gave a slight laugh.

"I was not." I heard come from the other side of the door. I laughed again.

"I'm ready." With one last hug we walked out.

The wedding actually went by quicker then I'd thought.

I remember walking down the steps and past the short row of chairs and up to a smiley. I remember saying our vows and the lovely yet short kiss at the end. I remember our first dance and everyone congratulating us.

It just went by so quickly.

Our honeymoon was on a private island. It was beautiful and I had some of the best days... and nights... of my life.

We came back home after a few weeks and life went back to what I guess you could call normal. Emmett's teasing, Esme's loving and Alice's shopping.

The only change, and the best one at that, was that I now shared a room with Edward.

My life seemed perfect and I hoped it would never change for eternity.

The end.

I knew it was coming to an end, but it kind of snuck up on me. I've only ever been to one wedding and that was six years ago when I was 12 so I don't remember it. That's why I didn't right much about the wedding. If anyone wants to write one for me, go ahead, otherwise it stays like this.

I will also add an epilogue soon, but that will be it. I think. Unless a lot of people tell me to keep going, but then you have to give me ideas on what to write. Otherwise, I hoped that you've enjoyed the story


	33. Epilogue

5 years later:

I watched the man through the window sigh and sit down into his lazy chair in the lounge room. Age showed in his deep brown eyes and the wrinkles forming over his face.

He stared for a while at the blank t.v in front of him before giving a weak smile.

"It's hard without you here Bells." The man whispered before looking up towards the heavens. Then he sighed again before turning the t.v on and trying to concentrate on the game.

Warm arms wrapped around my stomach from behind as lips met my neck and the scar that was there.

"How's he going?" Edward asked next to my ear.

Now that he was here I tapped into his mind and looked in my father's mind.

His mind was anywhere but the game in front of his eyes. He was remembering going down to LaPush beach with me on his shoulders. I was about seven.

Then I was playing in the sand with Jacob and his sisters. Then we were in the water. I came running out dripping wet calling for Charlie. Then I had everyone helping me drag Charlie fully clothed into the water.

We were all laughing as I tried to push Charlie under the water.

I pulled away from his thoughts to see the older Charlie give a weak laugh.

I smiled weakly at Edward and turned on the spot of I could hide into his chest and give a weak sob. We were hiding out in one of the trees surrounding what use to be my house. We could both see through the house clearly though it impossible for the human eye to see us so far up.

I hadn't thought much about my family in the past few years and seeing Charlie now brought back many memories that I'd thought I'd lost.

Edward was rubbing circles in my back trying to sooth me. I pulled away from his shirt and smiled at him.

"I think his doing fine." I told him. He smiled at me.

"I love you."

I smiled and relaxed back into his arms. "I love you to."

We waited a little longer before jumping down silently from the tree.

"Goodbye, I love you dad." I whispered. He lifted his head slightly as if he'd heard me, but that wasn't possible.

Then we ran off towards some of my other short term friends.

I got the one thing that most of us didn't.

To get to say goodbye.


	34. Thankyou another's note

Oh my god, it's finally over. My first complete story (well besides my one shot).

That took a lot longer then I'd ever planned, but then, I'd never been good at short stories.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed and if you didn't here's your chance to do so. Lol. Go back and review all the chapters you didn't review as well. Nah I'm just joking. I got a lot of great reviews for the last chapter so thanks. I really mean it.

I also got a lot of requests for a sequel. I always planned on a sequel just the idea I had led no where. One reviewer gave me the best idea, well plot more like it, so sequel is in production. I would like to have some of it written before I start publishing it so that you won't have to wait as long. That's what I originally did with this story. I would also like to have my other stories get a bit further.

I will post another page here when the sequel is up, so all you need to do is put this on story alert.

In the mean time if you can't get enough of me (aren't I so modest) then check out my other stories including this story but in Jasper's point of view. I'm also going to write a longer summary to all my stories below so you can figure out whether you want to read them or not.

Thanks again to everyone for sticking with me (putting up with me is more like it) for so long.

Enjoy reading.

E.

**Jasper Succeeds JPOV:** kind of self explanatory. I probably won't get as far as this story has from Jasper POV I just wanted people to see what was happening while Bella went through the change and was getting use to being a vampire. If I get a lot of reviews asking me to keep going then I might go further, but I think it'll be boring re-reading this story just from a different perspective.

**Hunting Vampires:** Crossover between twilight and charmed. When Victoria brings her army to act the Cullen's, the power of three gets dragged into the fight.

This story hasn't had a lot of attention so far but is one that will get further before a sequel for this story comes out.

**Mutation to Vampire: **A girl named Elisha goes through some weird changes. With some help from some other vampires she realises that she is becoming one of them. They help her deal with this fact. Though it all becomes drama when the Volturi interfere and Elisha's best friend gets dragged into her new world.

This story is slow moving but not in the way that I'm not updating. There are about 23 chapters and the actual story line moves slowly. You need to give this one a chance if you dare to read it. A lot of people aren't daring enough to read it because it has nothing to do with the twilight characters. There aren't many love scenes though that's about to change. 23 chapters to bring some love into it, that's what I mean by slow moving.

**Bella at Taekwondo: **It's another one of those Bella is for some reason been living with the Cullen's since she was young. In this one shot (might become series of one shots if anything else funny happens to me) Bella is taught some basic etiquette while practising her taekwondo that Jasper insisted in teaching to her.

This is based on a true story that happened to me. Because I wanted to share my funny experience with you lovely people, I turned it into a twilight fanfic.

**I have a secret: **Elizabeth has been told by her best friend to keep one thing secret from the next guy that walks into her life. When the next guy happens to be her best friend's cousin, she keeps the secret in the belief that the relationship won't go anywhere. But how much trouble can one secret hold in a relationship that does get somewhere?

This story can be found on fiction press. It's the only story I have on fiction press. For those who don't know, fiction press is the same as fanfiction but it isn't based on books or movies that have already been made. It's pure imagination.

I've put the link for this story on my profile. This is another slow moving story. Why this time? Because I'm putting the most effort that I've ever put into any of my stories. It has to be perfect before I post it. So go read the first chapter and help me to fix it and make it perfect.


End file.
